


Bruised Fists and Aching Hearts

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Mature Sexual Content, Stony - Freeform, Street Fighter AU, Top Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is recruited by Thor to fight in the World Warrior Tournament to put an end to Magneto's evil crimes, he meets many talented fighters and takes an interest in one of them named Tony Stark who is known as the "Kicking Fiend". A story of action, and a love that blooms between two distinct fighters.<br/>*Based on the video games and live-action movie "Street Fighters", almost everyone has their character costumes, yes Steve has Ryu's famous karate outfit and Tony has Chun-Li's pretty blue dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Path of a Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> It's my own version of Street Fighters and I'm excited to make Avengers characters take such iconic roles

   Steve Rogers sat on the mattress of his tidy bed within his apartment complex; he had on a pair of faded jeans that are torn at the kneecaps. He slung a small bathroom towel around the nape of his heated neck, as his naked torso was drenched with saline sweat; a few transparent droplets trickled down the crevices of his brawny chest and the deep clefts of his six-pack abdomen. Steve ran his large hand that is wrapped with long snow white bandages through his short damp golden hair for the wet locks to spiral around his long fingers. He closed his brilliant cerulean blue eyes and breathed heavily with a wasted sigh, he moved his hand to grab the water bottle beside him and began to hurriedly guzzle down the refreshing liquid, and it cooled his flaming tongue and dry throat. Steve dropped the empty plastic container on the hard wooden floors and wiped his mouth with his forearm to remove the driblets that lingered on his full ruddy lips. The overhead fan was twirling on the ceiling above his head, the beige colored blades circled around hastily to lower the temperature in the bedroom. Steve had barely finished his training and decided to take a two minute break; he specializes in Ansatsuken, marital art rooted as an art of assassination. When he was just a young lad, he was given the opportunity to be the disciple of the great Master Abraham Erskine who taught him every move and helped him unlock his spiritual energy within his body. Steve became nostalgic because he missed those simple days with his firm but kind teacher, and he was lucky enough that Bucky Barnes, his best friend, became Master Erskine’s second student and became his training buddy. It has been years since he last saw his powerful instructor, Master Erskine encouraged him and Bucky to travel the world and practice their martial arts every day to sharpen their skills. Steve hasn’t seen Bucky for a long period a time as well, for the first few months they journeyed together, but they decided to go their separate ways to focus on their own individual training, but they hoped that one day they will see one another again. The tall blond stood up and retied the loose strips of the bandages on his hands; Steve is equally strong in both of his punches and kicks, which gives him the benefit of ridding any weaknesses. He works out more than eight times a day, training has become an essential part of his life and he did not want to dull his senses by lying around like a sluggard. Steve slightly flinched when he heard the chime of his doorbell ringing, he was not expecting any visitors, he became even more alert as he exited out of his private quarters and walked through a corridor. He unbolted the front door and opened it halfway to see a lofty man with semi-long yellow hair that flowed down on his beefy shoulders; he had a scruffy beard on his masculine face and the azure irises of his eyes glint an intense shine. The mysterious stranger dressed simply with a hunter green tank top with a silver necklace that has shimmering dog tags, he had on military camouflage cargo pants and dark brown combat boots.

                “Are you Steve Rogers?” The outsider questioned as Steve looked at him suspiciously while leaning his right arm against the frame of the door.

                “Yeah, who’s asking?” Steve responded distastefully as his own nostrils slightly flared like an irritated ox that his precious training time was being squandered, but he remained composed.

                “I am Thor Odinson, from the United States of Allied Nations and I have come to ask for your assistance on an important mission.” Thor introduced himself as he formed a small grin to let Steve know that he means no harm. Steve was curious of why was the organization’s regional commander here and instead of the headquarters to solve international issues, he gestured Thor to enter the premises and closed the door behind him, Thor also held the title of a major in the U.S. Air Force.

                “What is this top secret task you need me for?” Steve inquired as he crossed his arms against his bare chest as his light eyebrows slightly furrowed with austerity.

                “There is an event being held in the Far East, called the World Warrior Tournament. Our resources have confirmed that Erik Lehnsherr, or known as Magneto, is hosting it to find new talent and give a cash prize to the winner.”

                “Lehnsherr, why does that name sound familiar…”

                “He is the leader of a criminal league called Shadaloo; he has recently taken hostage of our humanitarian workers and scientists. He even has my companion Bruce Banner.” Thor explained as his booming voice softens by the twinge of anguish he felt for having his close friend kidnapped by the nation’s most dangerous enemy.

                “So, you came here to ask me to help you free the hostages and Dr. Banner?”

                “That is not the only goal; Magneto must be either arrested or killed. I am asking you to enter this World Warrior Tournament with me; the finalist will have the chance to fight Magneto.”

                “It’s pretty risky, if we both enter, we might have to battle one another.”

                “All that matters is for one of us to make it to the finals.”

                “Okay, how soon do you want us to leave?” Steve probed as he hurriedly went inside his bedroom with Thor following him in astonishment. Steve took out a duffle bag and stuffed it with his combat costume, he threw his towel on top of the navy blue bed sheets and snatched a plain gray T-shirt from his open closet and put it on.

                “You are agreeing to do this?” Thor asked with shock as Steve took out a pair of sensible light brown flip-flops from underneath his bed and slipped them on to his big feet.

                “There are innocent lives on the line; I can’t turn my back on them. Besides, it will be interesting to fight in a contest again.” Steve clarified as he plopped his weightless luggage over his right shoulder with a cordial smile, he has always been a humble man who practices good morals, and he has a competitive edge to him as well.

                “I don’t know how to thank you Mr. Rogers.”

                “Please, call me Steve.”

                “Since it has been settled, let us take our leave.”

 

Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson managed to arrive at the site for the World Warrior Tournament an hour before the ceremony commenced; it took them a few plane flights to reach this remote area. They were both inside of a luxurious mansion owned by Erik Lehnsherr, new screaming fans and eager spectators cheered outside behind the grand double doors. Steve was able to change his outfit to his battle gear, it was a simple tattered white karate gi with a black belt tied around his waist, and it was a bit open to expose a morsel of his chest cavity, as his entire muscular arms were exposed to see his pumped biceps. He put on his brown fingerless gloves, and the last piece he put on was a long red headband; he tied it around his noble forehead, and decided to go barefooted since he has this odd disdain for wearing shoes. Steve and Thor walked together across polished limestone floors or on rich Persian carpets as there were expensive items decorated everywhere with archaic urns, hand-woven tapestries from the seventeen century, vintage furniture without any blemishes, and other pricy miscellaneous objects that Steve considered worthless as he snorted rudely at seeing all the excess of material products. They wandered into a large parlor chamber where they saw plush velvet couches of a sea-green dye, a few ebony coffee tables that were covered with white linen cloths, a huge chandelier hung in the center of the space that glowed a vermillion light as it was lavished with rare gems and it rattled soothingly with its dangling crystal cylinders. On the far right corner was a cobble stoned hearth, whipping out lashes of flickering fire that devoured the logs as the stale ashes would sprinkled around, and classy oil paintings were tacked upon the walls. However, the room also had a set of glossy carved stairs with smooth handrails of intricate design that provides access to the second floor, it split on the focal point to give the option of either going to the right or left wings of the building. Thor and Steve immediately noticed that the other fighters were present in the fancy chambers, but Steve was flabbergasted when he saw someone he recognized. He approached the figure that immediately turned around when hearing the noise of Steve’s feet slap against the ground. The man wore a combat uniform exactly like Steve’s, except it was red and he wasn’t wearing a hachimaki (headband).

                “Bucky, is that you?” Steve forced himself to ask a stupid question because he was in disbelief; it was really his childhood friend. Bucky Barnes has short brown hair with light tufts and merry chestnut brown eyes; he made a loud crow of surprise and joy.

                “Steve! Yeah it’s me bud! God, it has been a long time!” Bucky responded as he and Steve hugged one another with their fraternal bond quickly being sparked.

                “What are you doing here?”

                “I was gonna ask you the same question. I’m only here for the cash prize.”

                “I’m here with Thor to settle some business. Our so called gracious host, Magneto, is nothing but a dirty criminal who has taken hostages.”

                “Lehnsherr seems like the type, but what does he want with those people he captured?” Bucky said as he rubbed his cleft chin to feel his thin stubble scratch his fingertips.

                “He has made a plan to force successful scientists to formulate a tonic that can give him invincible soldiers, as meanwhile he experiments the concoction on the humanitarian workers.” Thor elaborated as Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder with an assertive sneer.

                “Well, count me in, it sounds like fun.”

                “You sure you want to—“

                “Steve, don’t try to change my mind. I’m going to help you and Thor… Master Erskine would have wanted that.”                

                “Thanks Bucky, and let’s remember to keep this between the three of us.” Steve warned as they were officially a team of three, they had a higher chance to fight Magneto; it was possible for one of them to make it into the finals. However, there was the disadvantage of how they know nothing about the other combatants, they made quick glances at the remaining fighters which was a group of two, it appears that they are friends and must have ventured together to participate in the World Warrior Tournament.

                “We should introduce ourselves, that way we can learn more about our other competitors.” Thor advised as Steve and Bucky nodded their heads and followed him to approach the group. They paused in front of them and instantly captivated their attention; they studied the largest member who has steely blue eyes and short blond hair. He was quite tall and his body was huge, filled with bulging muscle that made his green veins pop out as there were blood red streaks painted on his cheeks, and he only wore a blue-white striped kimono that wraps only the lower half of his body, he looked like some sort of unbeatable sumo wrestler. The other is an African-American male with obscure gentle eyes, black cropped hair, and he donned on a thin box beard. He wore blue trunks with white trim, as he had on a torn white shirt underneath his blue tank top; he has worn-out brown boots and had on cherry red boxing gloves.

                “Umm hello, I’m Steve, and this is Bucky and Thor.” Steve felt it was his responsibility to give out the first greetings as the two other men seemed to have mild temperaments since they seemed unthreatened by their presence.

                “I’m Frederick Dukes, world’s leading sumo wrestler champion.” It was the husky man who said this to reveal his identity.

                “Sam Wilson, I’m a freestyling boxer.” The attractive African-American replied with a comely smile that unveiled his pearly white teeth.

                “You guys must have come from a long ways from here. So it’s just the two of you?” Bucky questioned as Fredrick and Sam uttered hearty laughs as they shook their heads.

                “There are actually three of us, but he should be back soon. He’s in the bathroom right now.” Fredrick answered as Steve, Thor, and Bucky were intrigued of who can be the mystifying member.

                “Would you say that he is your leader?” Thor inquired with interest as the other two continued to make cheerful chuckles.

                “You bet, he invented the meaning of ‘hard core’.” Sam responded as he punched his cottony gloves together.

                “Oh speak of the devil, here he comes now.” Fredrick announced as everyone instantly turned around to finally see the enigmatic fighter emerge and it was noted there was a strong amount of confidence in his gait.

                “Who do we have here?” The man said as he is undoubtedly beautiful with short fleecy dark brown hair that is brushed into a faux Mohawk, there were two milky white bows pinned on both sides of his head, letting the ribbons dangle down to his clavicle bone. His lovely visage has thin shadowy facial hair and his eyes were an extraordinary hybrid color of russet hazel. He has on a light dab of make-up with black eyeliner applied, it was a cat eye style in which a thin shade of burgundy red lines swoops outward at the corners, giving him a sultry expression and his soft full lips were painted with pink lipstick. He wore a royal blue qipao, which is a body hugging Chinese dress with puffy short sleeves and there are golden designs of swirls stitched on the high collar, and they looped precisely where his voluptuous breasts are, there is a snow white sash around his fit stomach. The dress has slits on the sides for his entire supple legs and including the upper thighs to expose, the front hem paused way above his knees while the back part was able to conceal his lush finely arched derrière. He had large black spiked bracelets around his wrists, white laced up boots, and dark brown tights which they entrancedly exhibited the thick bulk of muscled flesh, every engraved curve emphasized the strength on his lower body. Steve could feel a shade of wine red scorch his cheeks, he was puzzled of why would this gorgeous looking brunette be in such a violent competition, it would be a sin to cause any damage to his impeccable physical features.

                “I’m Bucky, this is Thor and my other bud is Steve.”

                “Ah, the famous Steve Rogers, a lot of people fuss over you. I’ve heard you’re one of the best, since you trained under Master Erskine.”

                “What about you, what is your name?” Steve asked politely as he was bewildered of how he is so well-known by others, but sometimes he forgets that people tell stories of the days of him as a wandering warrior, and how he would rescue the weak from injustices and crimes with his amazing fighting techniques.

                “Tony Stark, expert in a variety of Chinese marital arts.”

                “Stark! Then you must be the son of Howard, he is quite the legend.”

                “Daddy has taught me a few tricks.”

                “Right, everyone recognizes you for your monstrous kicks.” Bucky commented as it explained why Tony seemed to have more muscle mass on his legs than his arms, he has slender biceps. He is known for his complex style and pure proficiency on kicking, he would add a few punches into his performances, but only when it was necessary.       

                “Wanna a close-up?” Tony questioned with a bit of coyness in his honeyed vocals, everyone stiffened when Tony stood perfectly still on his left leg and flashed a sideways rapid kick, and no one was able to detect it, that even Steve found it a bit difficult to see it coming. For the end result, Tony effortlessly positioned his right lifted leg for the bottom of this clean boot to mildly press on Bucky’s Adam’s apple. Bucky froze out of perturbation and with a secret thrill, as every individual was able to view the calf swelled so proudly of its steamy meat and the ligament was finely displayed by the tight, clinging to the deep etched skin.

                “Holy crap, I’m in love.” Bucky reacted with a half-grin as Tony lowered his leg back to the floor as he stared at him with his dark eyebrows quirked in a perplexed manner, Steve impulsively punched Bucky on the side of his shoulder out of annoyance, he considered it improper to be infatuated with the son of the legendary Howard Stark. Bucky yelped out of sheer pain as he massaged the sore spot while Thor, Sam, and Fredrick made loud humorous cracklings of the silly incident.

                “I’m here to fight, not date anybody.”

                “So you wouldn’t be interested in getting a drink sometime—“Bucky allowed his own voice melt as he drew a bit closer to Tony who huffed out of irritation.

                “Not only is it a no, but it’s a hell no!” Tony screamed out his answer as he curled his fist making his sharp knuckles crack ominously, Fredrick perched his hand on Tony’s shoulder as a protective brace.

                “Better back up, he’ll beat you down.” Sam notified as Steve roughly gripped the collar of Bucky’s red karate gi.

                “Do me a favor, shut up.” Steve made a vicious growl that vibrated intimidatingly in his throat; he gave one last forceful tug and released Bucky, he pressed his own palms together and bowed halfway as an apology towards Tony for the vulgar behavior.

                “Looks like chivalry isn’t dead, but I can take care of myself honey, thanks.” Tony commented with a bewitching smirk on his silky pink lips as he went up to Steve and made a friendly jab on his chin making Steve’s head turn a little bit.

                “Master Erskine has taught me to always respect fellow fighters, Bucky seems to have forgotten that lesson.” Steve responded with a small but genuine smile as he considered Tony to be a fascinating character, it would be intriguing to have to fight him in a match since he has such a fiery spirit and remarkable talent. Bucky made a pout of being rebuked by Steve and basically being branded as a man who has no class or etiquette, as the six of them were letting their rings of laughter resound and fill the area, it was stopped when they saw the last remaining fighters enter the room.

                “I knew those three would be in this tournament.” Thor whispered quietly among their cluster as each of them studied the trio. The first one was a good-looking but beastly individual who has piercing red-brown tinted eyes, unkempt wiry hair along his powerful jaws, and his obscure brown hair had a few wisps tap his forehead. He was only wearing a pair of raven black pants and a belt; his sturdy naked torso showed the huge ridges upon his flat belly, his colossal frame was of an olive toned color with his chest and arms protruding with the bold networks of his blue veins. He has piercing retractable claws made out of adamantium metal.

                “Damn it, why did Logan have to sign up for the tournament.” Fredrick fiercely responded as everyone has heard of the brutish fighting style of James Howlett (Logan) who has been given the nickname Wolverine over the years. He is known mostly for his harsh moves of cage fighting and his animalistic attacks with his lethal talons.

                “If you think that’s bad, check it out, Hercules showed up too.” Sam Wilson said as he sighed heavily that the competition is proving to be more challenging. Hercules is a three hundred and twenty-seven pound man with high stature, he has magnificent ice blue eyes and black-brown hair that flowed down to the nape of his neck as it was parted for his wooly bangs to be above his left eyebrow. He is also half in the nude with him only wearing red boxer shorts and matching high top shoes. Hercules, by his obvious beefy appearance, is famous for his god-like physical strength and breaking human legs and arms so easily.

                “So, even Reed Richards has come as well.” Thor mentioned as they observed the man who has trimmed dark brown hair that appeared almost aristocratic and his brown eyes glow a light of serenity. Reed is known to be a meditator who has the impossible ability to stretch his own limbs to make him a dangerous long-range fighter and his skill of being able to breathe out fire. He wore torn saffron shorts and matching wristbands and ankle bands. The new arrivals are not a team or even companions, each have come from their far hometowns.

                “Thor, do you think any of them could be working for Magneto?” Steve asked in a hush breath as he purposely lowered the volume of his voice so that only Thor and Bucky can hear it; luckily the group was distracted and peeving over the other three combatants.

                “They each have infamous reputations and deadly fighting techniques. There is a possibility that it can be true.”

                “This tournament is gonna be like hell on earth.” Bucky muttered as everyone seems to be beyond the average level of human capacity, almost as deities will clash and send the whole world into chaos.

                “Just to be sure, we’ll keep an eye out for them.” Steve concluded as they subtly nodded at him, understanding the addition to their plan, as they ceased their furtive whispers, all six of them noted how Reed, Logan, and Hercules approached them.

                “This is starting to get interesting; we have a sumo wrestler, a boxer, a military officer, two Ansatsuken masters and a Chinese marital artist.” Reed spoke up and quickly identified all their occupations as they became a bit unnerved.

                “I get why each of them are qualified, except you.” Hercules rashly judged as he went up to Tony, referring to him as the only one who does not seem to belong in this competition.

                “You got to be kidding me, just because I don’t look like a dumb ape like you.” Tony insulted him out of spite as all the men were being noisy of the argument.

                “I’m only saying that I didn’t know they allowed women in the tournament.” Hercules replied with a cunning leer as every person was able to see Tony begin to seethe with a blistering anger.

                “I’m not gonna take that from an idiot who is a living example of devolution! Come here, I’ll kick your nuts so hard that you won’t be able to reproduce!” Tony shouted out in belligerence as he moved forward in a frenzy, but Fredrick and Sam grabbed his arms to hold him back. Tony screeched like a harpy and began kicking up his legs like a wild stallion; Hercules had to jump back quickly and felt a rush of wind kiss his face, realizing that he was close to being struck from Tony’s nimble feet.

                “Hurt me if you can little woman.” Hercules taunted as Tony was yelling at Fredrick and Sam to release him, but then Steve intervened by going up to the brute and pushing him away from the wrathful brunette.

                “Enough, leave Mr. Stark alone.” Steve declared with courage and with a righteous fury, he could not tolerate seeing Tony being bullied for his delicate looking features.

                “You think you’re better than me, Erskine’s disciple?”

                “Look, leave the fighting for the matches. This is the wrong time and place.” Steve gave out a ferocious grouch, feeling the deep hum vibrate in his esophagus, as Tony limped in tranquility and was finally unrestrained by Fredrick and Sam. Tony revered the air of bravery and justice that Steve was emitting in this moment; he slightly blushed into a tomato red since Steve was defending his honor.

                “Fine, but we’re settling this in the tournament.” Hercules answered with contempt as he pointed his index finger at Steve, making him a new target to pursue and eliminate. Steve nodded his head, accepting that if the fight is fixed for them to face one another, he is willing to give his all and attempt to overcome him.

                “It’s been a while, Stark, since we last saw each other.” Logan finally spoke as he had his wolfish eyes locked on Tony who seemed to have recognized him; Tony rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his ample breasts.

                “Ugh, don’t remind me, it’s bad enough that you and that stupid gorilla are both here.”

                “I’m dying to fight you, if I do get the chance; you better cover up that pretty face or it’ll get sliced up.” Wolverine informed him as he had the tips of his right metallic claw precariously scratch along Tony’s lovely jawline to nudge the structured bone and the soft thistles of his Van Dyke beard.

                “Watch the merchandise you douche bag.” Tony hissed as he pushed Logan’s claw away with a rancorous smack to hit against the blades. Steve silently examined the cryptic and bizarre actions and conversation between Logan and Tony, he was uneasy of the fact that they must have shared some sort of interlinked past, and the murky illumination in Logan’s gaze seem to hint that he must be the one to have done something terrible to Tony. Steve was a bit worried for Tony, who seems to easily make enemies; already he has marked himself as a target for Hercules and Wolverine, there is no telling if they will play fair, so Steve will just have to quietly volunteer himself to act as some sort of sentinel for Tony. Obviously, he cannot bluntly proclaim himself as Tony’s bodyguard since Tony’s pride would be wounded, Steve could not carry the burden of shattering a fellow fighter’s spirit and it would probably cause Tony to lose all faith in himself.

                “It seems all of you are getting along.” Everyone spun around towards the location where they heard this voice; they look at the top of the grandiose stairs and saw it was their host Erik Lehnsherr. He wore a maroon red helmet with a symbol on its center that looked like the sign of the Omega letter in Greek upside down as it shielded his cheeks, his menacing cold eyes gleamed under the shadow of his head gear. He seemed to have on plated armor upon his front torso, he had on a dark red-purple cape, charcoal black pants and boots, and matching gloves. Magneto leaped down to the bottom of the staircase and approached the collection of warriors with a devious expression.

                “You’ve kept all of us waiting, Lehnsherr.” Reed said as he and everyone else’s patience was running dry by the evidence of their constant bickering.

                “It’s not any of my concern. This not your game or anyone else’s, it’s my game, my rules.” Magneto explained with a firm tone as he strode over to stand near the fireplace and place his arm on the mantelpiece frame.

                “Then when are we gonna do some real fighting?” Fredrick demanded as he blew out a jagged breath out of frustration, while all nine of them encircled Magneto for any instructions.

                “Eventually my tournament will begin, but first all of you must be sorted out for the first round. Each of you will take a number.” Erik opened the porcelain lid of a china ceramic jar that sat on the hearth’s shelf and it revealed slips of loose paper bundled up within the pot. The fighters obeyed him and drew out a small sheet each; Steve unfolded his card and saw he was number eight. They each told their numbers to Magneto and gave the notes back for him to arrange the battles for the opening match. It only took him less than a minute to select the combatants and their foes.

                “Number eight, Steve Rogers will go against number two Hercules.” Magneto announced as immediately Hercules and Steve looked at one another with tight frigid smiles, it was either fate or a coincidence that they would be fighting. Steve felt his left hand clenched with triumph because he had the urge to beat Hercules ruthlessly to force him to taste the bitter flavor of humility and to pay for acting so rude towards Tony.

                “Next, number four, Bucky Barnes against number seven, Sam Wilson.” The Ansatsuken fighter and boxer looked at one another with friendly grins, as Bucky held out a thumb’s up to let Sam know that he is eager to have his first match with him.

                “Number six, Logan against number nine, Fredrick Dukes.” The hefty sumo master glared at Wolverine who merely huffed with indifference, it was already noted that Fredrick harbors a heavy dose of hatred towards him.

                “Number three, Tony Stark will fight number five, Reed Richards.” The hypnotic brunette snapped his knuckles against his palm as his spiked bracelets began to clatter, he pursed out his strawberry pink lips into a satisfied smug. Reed seemed relaxed as he made a slight nod.

                “Lastly, number one, Thor Odinson will go against number ten.”

                “Mr. Lehnsherr, there are only nine competitors. Who is the last fighter?” Thor reasoned as everyone was just as confused as he is of this set-up.

                “I was just informed that our tenth participant is running late, but he shall arrive in time to fight you.” Magneto reassured with a snarky chuckle as he swept the shelf with the swing of his hand to let the shreds of paper flutter down to become consumed by the hearth’s flickering fire.

                “So, what now? Are we going to get on with the fights?” Sam questioned as everyone was energized to begin the first round, but Magneto shook his head at him.

                “First, I would like all of you to head for the gymnasium and warm-up. Then the tournament will commence by introducing all of you, the fighters, to the audience.” Erik clarified as it was important for the combatants become alert and bring exhilaration to the public eye, which would further popularize the event and cause people to cast bets and support for their favorite fighter.

                “I will give you about thirty minutes to work-out. The fitness room is just over there, best of luck.” Magneto resolved as he gestured towards a door on the right of the stairwell, and he left the nine men alone to handle more business. Each of them headed towards the exercise chambers as Thor hurriedly took Steve by the arm to speak with him.

                “I’m going to do a little bit of investigating in the mansion, to find any clues to find Bruce Banner and the other hostages.” Thor said as he talked in a lowered voice as he vigilantly watched the other participants go inside the gym one by one.

                “All right, then I’m coming with you.” Steve replied as he was bewildered of seeing Thor shake his head vehemently.

                “No, we can’t risk the both of us getting caught. So, you just go do your warm-ups and I’ll be back before Magneto notices I’m gone.”

                “Are you sure about this?” Steve inquired with anxiety, the two tall strong blonds did not noticed how Tony Stark was the last member to enter the sports chamber, but he lagged behind on purpose since he was curious of why Thor and Steve were not going inside. Tony stopped to place his hand on the doorpost and wait on the dawdling duo; he wondered what they were discussing privately.

                “Yes. I can’t waste any more time, so I’ll see you soon.” Thor immediately ended the conversation and began jogging up the elevated steps to explore the second level of the huge manor. Steve made a gusty sigh and turned around to head for the gymnasium, but he jolted out of bafflement because Tony was there with his back leaning against the doorframe. He did not expect him to be there, especially in what Steve considered a stimulating position. Tony had his arms akimbo beneath his pudgy breasts, for them to cuddle in an erotic manner, as the delicious slope of his butt lightly pressed on the wall. His left leg was poised gloriously, bending for the bottom of the foot to rest on the partition, as the dusky colored tight exposed the prurient flesh engraved with tantalizing arcs and with a juicy firm camber and a fit porcine thigh.

                “You startled me.” Steve admitted with a bit of scarlet red heating his cheeks, as he continued to stare at Tony who looked absolutely provocative, Tony slightly turned his head and raised his right eyebrow out of puzzlement.

                “What’s up with you and your friend? What did he go upstairs for?”

                “Nothing, he just didn’t want to do warm-ups.”

                “Is that so…well, I never would have expected him to be so lazy.” Tony answered as he didn’t believe in Steve’s words, he could tell that this man is so honest that he would be considered a horrible liar, but Tony pretended that he was fooled by such a lame excuse.    

                “What about you? You should have already been inside.”

                “It was pretty hard to ignore two guys swapping secrets with one another. I was waiting for you though.”

                “What? But why would you wait for me—“

                “Look, I just wanted to thank you earlier, you know for defending me from that dick Hercules.” Tony said as he pushed himself off the doorframe to stand face-to-face with Steve, there was a rubicund red dye that lightly powdered his cheeks out of embarrassment. Steve found this sight to be quite a mesmerizing image, he has only seen Tony act tough and have a short fuse with men who are bigger than him so far.

                “It’s really no problem; I thought it was unfair of him to say those things. You have every right to be here like the rest of us.” Steve responded as he placed his large hand on Tony’s shoulder as Tony placed his hand on top of Steve’s, squeezing the long fingers gently.

                “The people were right; you are exactly what they say you are.”

                “And what would that be?”

                “That you are a virtuous warrior.”

                “Oh! Well, I don’t know about that—“Steve felt flattered as he made a small laugh while ruffling through the feathery golden tufts on his neck, a bit of red tinged his attractive mien.

                “Ugh just take the compliment, it’s not that hard.”

                “Okay, I will. Thank you, that was very nice of you.”

                “Now that’s done, let’s end this sappy mood and get prepped up.” Tony said as he knocked Steve’s hand away from his shoulder and started to strut inside the gym. Steve stood for a minute to appreciate the way Tony’s curvy hips sway in such a fluid motion, he felt he could get along with Tony and he was still a bit dazed that he is the object of admiration to a flawless beauty like Tony Stark. Steve felt zealous of the possibility that perhaps he will be the only man that Tony would ever rely on.


	2. Bleeding for Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round one matches of the tournament are underway, as Steve and Tony get to know one another.

    Thor Odinson lurked behind the walls on the second floor of the massive manor; he soundlessly slunk around the doorpost of an extra room that was at the end of the lengthy hallway of the left wing of the facility. He entered it and closed the door enough to not let the lock fasten with a noisy clank; the ambitious blond began searching within the chambers that served as a prestigious office. It was a nicely decorated workplace with a wide mahogany desk with wooden drawers with antique solid black handles; there is a tall bookshelf behind it filled with heavy volumes. The big Bay windows allowed a flood of sunlight to make the atmosphere quite pleasant; Thor’s heavy feet clomped against the hard boarded floor and he circled around to be behind the desk. He immediately tugged the cubbies of it out and thumbed through random sheets of paper, he skimmed each of them, until he discovered one letter that is addressed to Erik Lehnsherr. Thor examined it with darting eyes and was able to gather the necessary information in his memory; he grew ill with fear when he read that the experiment of the newly developed drug to create supreme soldiers has run amuck. The serum, constructed by the hostage Dr. Bruce Banner, was found to have been contaminated by radiation sludge to cause the tonic to have a hazardous imbalance of isotopes and breed consequential side effects. No one was aware that the stimulant was tainted, and thus it was tested on one patient, and the results were a disaster, it has caused a harmful mutation and the individual who was experimented on is currently quarantined in a high security cell. Thor placed the clandestine report in its original place and was distraught that Bruce is being forced to generate a harmful formula for Magneto’s malevolent desire to build himself an army, he clutched at the chiming steel dog tags in his tense grip as he was a bit relieved that Bruce is still alive, but he did not know for how much longer.

 

The gymnasium was immense that it was the equivalent of four basketball courts; the floor gleamed brightly and was fashioned out of hickory wood as the blaring rectangular shaped fluorescent lights were suspended from the ceiling. There was a countless number of exercise equipment, consisting of: crunch benches, punching bags, stationary bikes, and treadmills, body building mechanisms, weights, thigh machines, and balance beams. About twenty minutes have passed, as the fitness center was booming out with hard rock music that Bucky Barnes turned up in the stereos to motivate him and the other fighters to train with more gusto. Hercules was lifting two ridiculously hefty black-silver weights that weighed beyond his own mass; Wolverine was ripping the metal standing posts with his bloodthirsty claws, pieces of the tough shell banged against the ground and left extensive gaping lines across the titanium surface. Reed decided not to use any of these tools that he merely sat against the façade, crossing his legs on top of one another with his middle and index fingers forming a triangle and meditated. Fredrick Dukes and Sam Wilson also ignored the training instruments; they instead sparred with one another to improve their defense skills. Bucky was using a pulldown device, his arms were extended to the fullest to grasp the elongated silver handlebar and he repeatedly heaved it up and down to fortify his upper body, especially his rhomboid and trapezius muscles that are located at the top of his back. Steve Rogers was making swift multiple blows at a leather punching bag that was held up with a chain, he felt a thrilling rush possess over him that he slammed his deadly fist upon the rawhide target and saw how he tore a giant hole into it and it was sent flying to crash against the wall. There was sand that splattered near his wriggling toes as Steve noticed how everyone would sneak glances at his direction; he brushed a few tendrils of golden hair away from his forehead with a swipe from his fingers. He pushed the button of the stand to see another punching bag take its place in front of him, this was his fifth one and so far he has demolished every single one. Steve begun to note how movement from the other players seem to dwindle, Bucky stopped his routine and sprinted to Steve.

                “Why is everyone stopping? We still have a few minutes left.” Steve said as Bucky turned his friend around and pointed ahead with a comical grin.

                “It looks like it’s about break time for us, our ‘coffee is being served with a couple of sweet buns’.” Bucky answered with a wanton tenor in his voice that seemed to drop a few pitches to make him sound deeper. Steve did not understand the reference at first, until he realized that the other fighters were distracted and pretending to work-out when seeing Tony Stark near the balance beams. Tony bended forward to make the top of his head touch the floor, as he wiggled his scrumptious plump butt to be poised upward while spreading his robust legs apart. He stretched his arms and wrapped them behind his lusty legs to grab his own ankles. The position was so suggestive and sexually inviting, he almost looked like how a female animal in heat would present during mating season for the selected male to insert his seed inside.

                “All of you better quit staring at my ass!” Tony reprimanded loudly as he stood upright again and walked up to the thin long balance beam, he felt their yearning eyes lock on him. They each heard the harsh demand echo that they instantly went back to practicing, Steve hurriedly faced his untouched punching bag with guilt, and he did not mean to peek at Tony as he could feel his ears turn pink with mortification and with satisfaction that he would never admit to, he blamed Bucky who ran back to the pulldown machine. However, he was curious of what Tony will be performing on the horizontal bars that he subtly peeked by looking over his own shoulder. Tony pushed himself up with his hands on the balance beam and executed perfectly of making three consecutive flying flairs, which meant he swung his lower body in a semi-circle and kick up with his legs to make twirling motions while switching from one hand to the other on the flat bar. He made the finishing move of making a full side split on the beam, Steve was impressed by Tony’s flexibility, and realized that Tony seems to be the only man here with incredible elasticity and has the ability to do it.

                “You’re really good.” Steve spoke up since he wanted to at least interact with Tony a little bit more, he approached the gymnastic board.

                “Humph, I would like to see all of you try to do these moves without breaking your balls.” Tony replied as he rose to stand forward remaining on the beam to face Steve, he then flipped to land on the palms of his hands. Tony made a handstand and bent only his lower body to extend his legs forward.

                “I think it’s safe to say that the rest of us can’t do it.” Steve said with a soft chuckle as he did not want to be inactive that he at least made a few crossover arm stretches.

                “It’s about time someone says it. At least you’re not a bonehead like the rest of those morons, especially Hercules.” Tony commented as he straightened himself for his toes to point towards the ceiling, and twisted his body for his hands to hold the balance beam sideways, he then made a cartwheel backwards.

                “Just give them some time, maybe they’ll understand someday.” Steve encouraged as Tony leaped off of the narrow board and twisted a rueful smile.

                “Sure, when there is a cold day in hell.” Tony responded with pessimism as he figured that the only people who probably would take him seriously as a fighter are his travel companions Fredrick and Sam, and including this kind warrior named Steve.

                “If you really feel that way, then show them how wrong they are in the tournament.”

                “Well, aren’t you Mr. Optimistic. Did you come over here to give me a pep talk or were you just like the other perverts and hoping for my dress to go over my head and show my X-rated parts?” Tony bluntly inquired as Steve immediately flushed into a furious shade of red as he waved his hands in a panic.

                “No Mr. Stark, I have too much respect for you to think in such a vulgar manner!” Steve explained as he never had the perverse thought cross his mind, he did not want to objectify Tony as some sort of sex toy.

                “Uh-huh, like I didn’t catch you earlier taking a looksee at me.”

                “Ugh, it was Bucky’s fault; I didn’t know he was talking about you at first.”

                “I guess I could let it slide, since he is such a bad influence on you.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

                “As much as I love my pops, I don’t want to be called that. It’s just gonna remind me of him and make me miss him, I mean I’m here and he’s all the way back home. So, just call me Tony.”

                “Of course Tony and I’m sure Howard is proud of you for doing this.”

                “I know, and I’m gonna win this for him.” Tony said with vehemence as he instantly made his right hand form into a fierce fist, there was intensity and a spellbinding glaze in his churning chocolate irises. Steve treasured such a sight because he has never witness a man who has such deep affection for his own father, he realized that Tony must have not only signed up for this competition to prove his own worth, but to display his unconditional love towards Howard. Before Steve could open his mouth to flatter Tony with words of reverence, he noticed that Thor has come running into the exercise room and face him with a look of dread.

                “Thor, what’s the matter?” Steve asked with nervousness as he made a quick glance at the clock that is tacked on the wall and saw that Thor has managed to return with twenty-five seconds left of the warm-up. Tony seemed uneasy by Thor’s alarmed expression that he was not certain if he should leave the two men alone.

                “There is something I must tell you—“Thor said in a cut breath, but he stopped in the middle of his sentence when everyone saw a messenger come in to escort them to the opening ceremony. They had no choice but to postpone their discussion as they followed the rest of the fighters out to be introduced to the audience and fans; Steve was itching to know the awful evidence that Thor managed to find in the shadows of Magneto’s domain.

 

The outdoor stage was colossal that there were endless rows of bleachers and stair steps that were completely filled with enthusiastic fans who each were cheering for their favorite warrior or betting on one that is most likely going to win the tournament. All of the fighters lined up on top of the platform to be viewed by the thousands of people who waved posters or wore hand-made trinkets or clothes that represented who they believe will take the coveted World Warrior Cup. Magneto came out from the left part of the stage, as Steve Rogers remained in the line-up, standing in between Thor Odinson and Tony Stark. As Magneto was telling his speech of how only one man will have the chance to fight him in the finals and possibility become champion, Steve made an inconspicuous gesture by nudging Thor against his shoulder.

                “Come on Thor, tell me what happened?” Steve whispered between his clenched teeth as his lips formed into a fake smile.

                “It’s Dr. Banner, he’s being forced to make some sort of serum for Magneto to create his Shadaloo army.” Thor replied quietly as he copied Steve by pretending he was happy and concentrated on the festivities of the ceremony.

                “Did he make the concoction after all?”

                “Yes, but it was a failure. It was contaminated.” Thor responded as he and Steve noticed that Magneto was introducing each fighter to the audience and he was already presenting Hercules.

                “Most importantly, do you know where he is being held captive?” Steve questioned as he was grateful that his voice was drowned out by the noise of the clapping and shouting of the fans.

                “He’s inside a laboratory, right underneath Lehnsherr’s mansion.” Thor concluded as Steve was astonished by the piece of information, all this time, Bruce Banner has been concealed away underground in the very foundation they were just in.

                “He hails from the United States, a military man with a mixed fighting technique of boxing and wrestling, Thor Odinson.” Magneto proclaimed as there was a loud ring of excited clamor as Thor ran his hand through his magnificent yellow hair to let it whip amazingly as he placed his hands on his waist with a grin.

                “Raised in the nation of Japan and trained under Master Abraham Erskine, a professional of the Ansatsuken art and famously known as the ‘wandering warrior’, Steve Rogers.” The majority of the people of the crowd were screeching in an out of control fashion as Steve resolute to do his pose since everyone else did theirs so far. It was a simple arrangement of his body slightly turned to cross his arms for his biceps to expose superbly as the red headband on his forehead fluttered musically in the weak breeze. It drove everyone mad with exhilaration as they were bellowing out his name with glee.

                “Our last combatant was raised in Asia and is known as the ‘flower of China’; he knows diverse forms of Chinese marital arts, he is son of the honorable Master Howard, Tony Stark.” The whole audience burst into a cacophony of fervent wails as they chanted his name, Tony jumped off the ground with his legs kicked back as he threw his arms up joyfully; he landed on his feet and made an adorable giggle and made the peace sign with his left hand, he said the word “Yatta”. Steve was able to recognize the word since it is Japanese and it’s his second language, it meant either ‘ready’, ‘I did it’, or ‘all right’. He was pleased to discover that Tony not only knows English and Chinese, but he also knows Japanese, if they wanted to, they could have a conversation in Japanese one day. All the participants gathered around the podium on the platform since Magneto snapped his fingers at them to approach, he unraveled a document that is actually their contract. Each of them signed it to promise to go according to Erik’s rules and will have to accept any changes he makes to them, and it lists more legal matters of the competition is not responsible for any permanent damage done on a combatant’s physical body and mental state.

                “There you have it, the fighters for the World Warrior Tournament.” Magneto declared as he held up the sheet that they legitimately bonded themselves to as the groups of fans were prepared to see the battles.

                “This is how the tournament will be arranged. The fights with Steve Rogers vs Hercules, Bucky Barnes vs Sam Wilson, and Thor vs his opponent will all occur at the same time. After the decisive winners for all three fights, we shall end the first round with the remaining battles of Tony Stark vs Reed Richards and Logan vs Fredrick Dukes.” Erik made his last announcement as the millions of people in the audience began to split into factions and head over to the different battle arenas. The fighters realized that for round one that the first three fights will happen at the same moment but in separate fields, and the crowd of fans would pick and go the area to watch their favorite fighter. For example, if a person was a huge supporter for Bucky Barnes, that individual and other fans of him will watch his fight instead of Steve’s or Thor’s battles that are happening under the exact hour. Steve Rogers was told by the staff to head for the Bridge of the Saints for his match with Hercules; it was not too far that he walked leisurely to prepare himself mentally.

                “Good luck Steve, see you later!” It was Bucky Barnes who said this and raced passed him, Steve nodded and waved goodbye to his companion who went the opposite direction to fight Sam Wilson in a jungle environment. Steve thought Sam is a pleasant fellow, but he really wanted Bucky to win since they are best friends.

                “I wonder if the other hostages are hidden underground with Dr. Banner…or could Magneto have separated all of them…?” Steve muttered to himself as he knew better that he should be concentrating on how to earn a victory, unfortunately he is already given a hard challenge for the first match. His mind was scrambled when thinking about how that he and Thor are so close to freeing Bruce from his servitude to Erik, they were near to completing the first half of their mission, but the last part to accomplish is to eradicate Magneto and his tyrannical power which will take some time. Steve instantly shook off his pensive mood when feeling a tap on his shoulder; he looked beside him and saw it was Tony Stark accompanying him.

                “Ready for your fight, big guy?” Tony asked as Steve made a long shuddering sigh while rubbing the flank of his neck.

                “Well, it’s now or never. At least you have your match after the three of us are done.”

                “I rather get mine over with, but I have to wait. So, I might as well watch your fight.”

                “You’re going to watch my match with Hercules?!” Steve inquired with incredulity as he felt more apprehensive since he will be performing right in front of Tony and he would hate to lose or make a poor impression.

                “Yeah, you don’t mind right? I mean I could always go watch Sam’s fight with Bucky.”

                “If you do go over there to watch them, Bucky is going to think you’re his cheerleader.”

                “See, do you seriously want me to go through that?” Tony said as Steve got the hint that Tony wants him to let him see his battle with Hercules.

                “Okay then, I want you to watch my match, Tony.” Steve finally responded as he formed a wide smile, Tony made a friendly whack on his back with his palm.

                “I knew you’ll see it my way.” Tony replied humorously as he formed a pretty smirk and made a wink at Steve, the two strolled down the road together as Steve felt so light-hearted and would make a few discreet glimpses at the beguiling brunette, all he could do is cherish the moment.

 

Thor Odinson arrived at the battle site which was a wasteland of tan sand and beige colored limestone boulders and elevated crags, the vast baby blue sky had shredded puffy clouds and the afternoon sun festered severely with its scalding rays that heated the pebbled ground. There are more than seven hundred thousand people present to watch the fight; they had to observe in a reasonable distance so they won’t be caught in the tussle. Thor noted the referee, and then he had to squint because he saw an enormous metallic container that was far, it rattled and had multiple dents; he figured that whatever creature is inside, must be the mysterious challenger. The staff quickly unbolted the cage and the door was immediately slammed open, a big blurry object shot out and sped forward, it landed in front of Thor who felt a sandstorm blow as he stood firmly on his feet so he wouldn’t collapse. He studied the gargantuan green monster with swollen muscle, wearing brown torn shorts, and it had dark brown short hair with curly matted bangs. Thor felt his mouth open to unshackle a few incoherent gasps as he stared into the beast’s eyes that stirred with a twinkling fawn color.

                “My God, it can’t be…Bruce?” Thor felt his voice crackle of this discovery, not only did Bruce produced the tonic for Magneto’s dastardly plans, but he was also the one who was forced to be experimented on. Thor cursed Magneto for making them fight one another, he was probably testing if the mutation would still serve to be useful to keep and replicate.

                “Round one, Thor Odinson versus the Hulk, fight!” The referee announced and then withdrew to a safe location while supervising the fight. Bruce gave out an animalistic bellow as Thor was grief-stricken that it seems his own friend does not seem to recognize him, the green fiend instantly clomped toward Thor and thrust out a massive punch, Thor moved to the far side as he saw how Bruce’s huge knuckles made the spot into a cracked and large hole. Bruce seemed so overcome with an unstoppable anger; he used his Grand Shave Roll by flipping himself forward to curl up into a ball and spun rapidly towards Thor. The blond ran straight to the crushing sphere of mass destruction and outstretched his arms, he blocked Bruce who continued to coil in a fast pace, making Thor bare his teeth as he felt the attack scratch up his palms badly and he was being pushed back as he desperately dug his heels into the dirt. Thor didn’t wish to hurt Bruce, but he had no other option, he used his Flash Kick by making a backward flip to let his legs form a lighted arc and his combat boots smashed against Bruce. It forced Bruce to be sent soaring into the air, Thor panicked when he saw how Bruce remained as a ball, and Bruce used the Vertical Roll technique by hurtling his wrapped body downwards. Thor tried to move out of the way as Bruce came crashing down like a meteorite to cause a gaping pit on the ground, it made a shockwave, forcing Thor to be knocked down on the dusty floor that cut his forearms with sharp pieces of rocks. Thor got up and turned around seeing Bruce recover so quickly, he hastily leaped in mid-air and kicked Bruce’s face with his left leg, the green monster stumbled on his side, but he soon managed to crouch lowly to bury his toes and fingers into the soil. The military officer took the opportunity of Bruce being wide open to be assailed, so Thor charged to hit Bruce on his belly, but before he could come in full contact, he suddenly felt his own body becomes zapped with volts. Thor landed on his back and convulsed a bit of the shocks pinching him, he was able to stand on his feet again and waved his hand back and forth to shake off the yellow surge of energy that sparked between his fingers. He registered the thought that Bruce’s transmutation included having the ability called Electric Thunder, being able to assault a foe with bolts of electricity.

                “Sonic Boom!” Thor yelled out as he did a double arm cross to create a crescent shaped wave of energy and the hasty disc struck Bruce upon his abdomen. It sliced and exploded on his tough green skin, it made him fall back, it made a shallow hole on his gut for him to start letting out a river of blood. Thor starting panting hard as he was filled with sorrow, Bruce began picking himself up and was consumed with a flaming belligerence, as Thor slipped his hand into his own cargo pants and fished out a rusty necklace with dog tags that had faded writing on their plates. The withered chain he limply held in his palm is Bruce’s old dog tags; Thor was feeling a flood of memories invade his poignant mind. He first met Bruce when he was just a trainee in the U.S. Army, it was Thor’s first time engaging in warfare, that he almost lost his own life by his brash personality and rushing into the enemy line with his adrenaline in overdrive. Thor was shot multiple times on both of his legs and was about to get knifed until Bruce shanked the antagonist with a scalpel. Bruce was assigned as the squad unit’s personal medic, and he saved Thor’s life by killing the villain and removing the bullets and sterilizing Thor’s wounds. Since that moment in time, Thor feels forever indebted to Bruce and felt blessed to have him as his friend, Thor wanted Bruce to remember, he just has to. So Thor began running towards Bruce with the corroded necklace still in his grip.

                “Bruce, you have saved my life years ago, now it is my turn to save yours!” Thor shouted out with a pained heart, it made Bruce flinch a bit as if the words were influencing him. However, as Thor was drawing even more closer, Bruce gave out an earsplitting roar, he made a back flip and pounded the solid ground making it seem like there is an earthquake. He was doing his Shout of Earth move and suddenly columns of electricity thundered and crashed to try to hit the blond. Thor tried to dodge them as he could feel the lashes of the powered light graze his skin to have countless cuts all over his body, he was bleeding profusely from each scrape, as the voltage was making him numb. He was able to burst through the last barrage of lightning and perform his Somersault Strike attack, it was three consecutive Flash kicks and he aimed right at Bruce’s strained gullet. Thor’s strength is like a deity that it was able to knock Bruce out cold and slump heavily on the floor in a messy heap, unfortunately Thor did not see the final electricity bolt that he collided into it. He was instantly electrocuted and felt his body jolt violently and tear his epidermis to cause him to have his blood splurge out, it rendered him into a weaken state. Thor felt his exhausted blue eyes close and he flopped down on his back, he did not move an inch and was also placed into the same unconscious state as Bruce, his hand was open and it was noted that he still held on to Bruce’s dog tags that gave out a glaring glint from the sunlight. The audience was flabbergasted and in awe of the hectic battle, the referee made a solemn expression.

                “A double knock-out, both of these participants shall not advance to the next round.”

 

Meanwhile, at the Bridge of the Saints, the spectators stood on the cobble pathway of the lengthy bridge to watch the match between Steve Rogers and Hercules in an elevated view point to see the entire stoned ground underneath where the two fighters faced one another. The bridge had semi-circle arches and there was a brass rail constructed so none of the audience members would plummet down unto the arena. Tony Stark parked himself in the front to get a good outlook of the area, he bent halfway forward, plopping his elbows on the metallic railing and folded his hands together. He was composed externally, but inside he was writhing with fanaticism since he will be able to see the fantastical moves of Steve. Tony started to muse that Steve must be at least a few years older than him because when he was eleven years of age, Howard would tell him about an eighteen year old lad who successfully became an Ansatsuken expert in the nation of Japan. Every night, Howard would tell him extraordinary bedtime stories about Steve, since the blond was constantly making the headlines and the tales would spread about his courageous deeds. Ever since then, Steve became Tony’s idol, he became one of the two reasons why he decided to become a martial artist, and the other obvious reason was because he wanted to continue carrying the Stark legacy. If he ever gets married and gives birth to children, he will pass down the teachings to them and maybe even tell them that he had the honor of competing in the same tournament as Steve Rogers. A strange thought fabricated in Tony’s mind and he began to think of what if his future husband ended up being Steve, he had to shake his head of the silly imagination, him being Steve’s wife and having his babies, it was not a bad dream at all, but it almost seems impossible. Tony screwed his eyes shut and patted his blushing cheeks out of mortification, he had to remind himself that he is here to earn the respect he deserves and return home victorious as the World Warrior champion, not muddle about settling down to have a family, his social life will have to wait longer until this contest is over. He sprung his eyes open when he heard the shuffling of feet below, he saw the referee in between the two combatants, telling them the penalties if they should break Erik’s regulations. Hercules had a vicious leer as Steve made a grave countenance, Tony was beginning to feel impulsive as his own psyche began to have a flash of mental images of his youth, recalling how much Steve was an inspiration and it helped him through those difficult trials of trying to master advance techniques…he has to least say something!

                “I know you can win this Steve!” Tony blurted out with a loud voice, Steve was able to hear him, he turned slightly and nodded his head at him with a tender smile, and he took his index and middle fingers together and made a small salute to Tony as a sign of appreciation. Tony felt his own strawberry pink lips sketch out a smile as his hand was against his chest; he stood upright as his white ribbons began to sway melodiously by the small wind blowing.

                “Are you done playing with your woman? We have a fight to do.” Hercules mocked as he thought it is a sign of weakness from Steve’s part for having a gentle demeanor and being constantly distracted by Tony.

                “Then come at me, you behemoth.” Steve said as he rocked on his bare feet in a steady rhythm as he held up his curled fists above his chest.

                “Round one, Steve Rogers versus Hercules, fight!” Hercules made a mad dash towards Steve that he jumped in mid-air and swerved his body sideways for his legs to point straight together, the quick blond turned sharply to grab Hercules by the ankles. Steve swung Hercules in a three hundred and sixty degree rotation and flung him to send him tumbling on to the floor making the stone squares overturn. Hercules snarled at Steve who landed on both of his feet, he sped at Steve throwing a punch, but Steve blocked it by holding out his left forearm as it radiated with anguish on his radius bone since the strength of Hercules is unfathomable. Hercules slunk behind Steve and seized him by coiling his arms around his stomach deciding to do his Flying Power Bomb move, he purposely fell backwards to be on his backside and shoved Steve headfirst onto the concrete. It did not end there, Hercules still trapping Steve in his lock, he flips and leaps in the air and plunged Steve down for his cranium to hit the solid earth with extremity again, but using height as an aid. Hercules made a wicked sneer, Tony felt himself begin to gulp with trepidation when seeing Steve waver when he got back up, his temples and entire forehead were soaked and sticky with fresh blood that oozed down near his eye ducts. Steve made a huff as he smeared the warm crimson fluid to streak his arched nose; he furrowed his light eyebrows that were starting to become tinged with the thick ruby red liquid. He pushed himself up to kick Hercules with an extended leg, the ball of his heel jammed onto Hercules’s cheek, Steve swiftly lunge his left fist upon Hercules’s nose hearing it crunch beneath his knuckles and break from the force. Hercules gritted his teeth as bloody torrents from his nostrils swam down to his lips to make him taste the copper flavor. He swung out his arm to strike Steve on his throat, but Steve instantly crouched low with one knee folded, Steve stuck out his leg and made a full sweeping circle that made Hercules fall. Steve took the chance to grab his foe by his wrists, he miraculously raised Hercules while lying on his back, and he hurled the large man over his head with his right leg flicking upward. Hercules tumbled against the granite which caused his body to become sore and have a few lesions on his thighs and shoulders; he slowly got up as Steve sprinted towards him with his arm ready to extend and deliver a harmful blow. However, Hercules squatted right when Steve tried to punch him; he grasped Steve by his ankle and yanked him in a slanted direction for Steve to be flipped upside down. Hercules grappled Steve by the waist; he decided to do his signature move called the Spinning Piledriver. He hopped up high and began revolving in a fast motion, Hercules then dives straight down to drive Steve’s skull to bang critically on the rocky land. Hercules released his clutch and he did a backwards flip to watch how Steve lifelessly sunk to the floor as he was barely on all fours, Tony found the sight unbearable as he bit his bottom lip with despondency. Steve felt disoriented that his vision would blacken out for a few seconds, he felt his legs tremble when he began picking himself up, he managed to fumble onto his own feet as most of his face was covered by blood and his body felt stunned by the amount of force in the impact.

                “You should just surrender now. There is no hope for you to defeat me.” Hercules jeered as he saw how Steve spat out a glob of dirty blood in front of his feet. Steve ignored his derisive remarks and instead took a peek at the lovely Tony Stark, still perched on the bridge’s passageway along with the ardent fans. He saw Tony had his folded hands together near his mouth; it looks like he is quietly chanting which could possibly be a prayer in Chinese. Steve felt his bruised and bloodstained mien softened, he felt enthused by that gorgeous picture, he felt that he should overthrow Hercules for the sake of Tony. Since Hercules was insulting him from the very beginning, Steve felt he can restore his lost vigor by the motivation of protecting Tony, seeking justice will be the key to helping him win. Hercules figured that Steve has been drained of all of his vitality so he ran head on like a bull; Steve braced himself and felt a brute force tackle him. Steve burrowed his toes at the fissures of the concrete, he and Hercules locked hands with one another as they both quaked hysterically of the amount of potency they were inserting to make the other submit.

                “This energy, where is it coming from?” Hercules screeched out as he was baffled that Steve still had power to spare after those body crushing techniques he afflicted on him.

                “This is for him,” Steve said with a ruthless tone in his deep voice as he was referring to Tony, for the brunette, he has determined to finish this match once in for all by using an Ansatsuken skill, he shoved Hercules to make him unbalanced.

                “Shoryuken!” Steve hollered out as he rose off of the ground making a lethal uppercut, his vengeful fist extended upward to collide underneath Hercules’s chin, the piercing knuckles tunneled in profoundly that it made Hercules lose his senses and they also thumped a bit on his wind pipe. Hercules felt the oxygen got blasted out of him that he hovered and thudded on the floor.

                “The winner for round one in this match is Steve Rogers.”

The whole crowd went wild of the dramatic comeback as Tony pressed his fingers together and felt so privileged to see one of Steve’s renowned moves, his heart thrashed in a melodic beat as he relished how Steve turned around to look at the fans on the bridge and raise his curled fist as a sign of triumph. Tony saw this as the perfect portrait of Steve with his red headband waving as a flag would in a conquered kingdom, he has the physical injuries from battle, but he radiates with such modesty and as if he is the icon of integrity. Tony climbed the banister and bounded off the bridge to gracefully land on his feet for the thick heels of his white laced up boots to clomp on the concrete. He ran up to Steve who seemed delighted to see him.

                “That was a close one.” Tony said as Steve made an amused smile despite the aching of his tired body.

                “I’m sorry, did I make you worry?” Steve questioned intentionally as Tony started to howl out a few fake laughs to conceal the fact that he was anxious for Steve’s well-being.

                “Pshh, no way. I knew you were gonna win.”

                “Thank you for believing in me.”

                “Yeah sure, besides I’m just glad you knocked Hercules out of the competition. I’m so done with his bull-crap.” Tony replied as he was trying to divert the conversation to not focus on his humiliating actions of being so frantic for Steve’s life that was in endangered.

                “I’m sure he’ll think before he speaks next time.”

                “Geez you’re a freaking mess.” Tony commented as his own face wrinkled with a slight disgust of the deluge of blood that blotted Steve’s countenance. He yanked the high collar of his Chinese dress and dug around with his left hand, groping around his chest cavity to find something. Tony pulled out a periwinkle blue handkerchief with laced trim borders as each corner was stitched with the design of Morpho butterflies with pink-red clusters of tiny flowers. Tony stretched out his hand holding the silk cloth as Steve withdrew quickly.

                “I don’t want to ruin it—“

                “Shut up and stay still.” Tony scolded as Steve decided to obey his order; he began cleaning off the filthy blood on his forehead before it ran to blind his eyes. Steve did not know where to look, that he settled a lowered gaze upon the petite brunette who seemed focused on wiping the crimson fluid underneath the hollows of his nostrils. He was able to smell a dash of perfume from the hankie; Steve savored the fragrance and realized that he was inhaling the sweet cologne from Tony’s skin. Steve also discovered with surprise that Tony did in fact haul this piece of fabric from the warmth of his bosom, so apparently this single cloth that was tucked where his breasts are is rubbing all over his face now. The racy implication made Steve dizzy with guilt and elation that he gulped loudly and blew a broken breath.

                “You wanna lie down somewhere; it looks like you’re gonna faint.”

                “No, I’ll be fine, as long as I clear my thoughts.” Steve responded as he tried to cast away the delicious detail of the special handkerchief. Tony managed to mop up most of the scarlet liquid; the fabric was stained by the heavy fluid, he folded it neatly into a square, he opened Steve’s hand and placed it on the center of his large palm.

                “Here, you can have my hankie.”

                “You would like me to keep this, but it’s yours.”

                “Just think of it as my thanks, you know for beating up Hercules.”

                “Then I accept it, I’ll always carry it with me.” Steve relented as he slipped the tissue inside his karate gi, he could not help but compare this to how a princess or a fair maiden would always give her handkerchief as a token of appreciation to knight, so he can always think of her and carry her with him no matter where he goes. Steve will keep the romanticized notion to himself; he thinks Tony would not be grateful to be paralleled with a damsel from the medieval ages.

                “Be sure you do, it’ll give you good luck.” Tony said as he snapped his fingers with joviality making the bangle on his wrist jingle.

                “Then I have nothing to fear.” Steve replied with a soothing tone in his low vocals as the two stood face-to-face with shy smiles, the snow ribbons dangling from Tony’s hair and Steve’s cherry red headband began to flap together in unison. The idyllic moment did not last long because they heard two pairs of feet pounding on the flagstone ground; they looked to see it was Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson approaching them. Both of the fighters had wide grins on their mashed faces, Bucky was decorated by splotches of purple bruises and Sam looked a bit worse than him since there was blood skimming down underneath his right eyelid and from the corners of his mouth.

                “Hey Steve, it looks like you won your match.” Bucky said as he watched how the paramedics from the staff placed Hercules in a stretcher and carried him to the mansion’s clinic center.

                “Yeah, so how did your guys’ fight go?”

                “Please Sam, tell me that you won.” Tony begged as he shook Sam’s forearm furiously, Sam began to look embarrassed as he took off his boxing gloves and slung them on his shoulder.

                “I lost, Bucky won.” Sam answered as Bucky nodded, but he and Sam clapped their hands together, at least showing that they were in friendly terms.

                “Congrats Bucky.” Steve said as he was happy for his best friend as Tony groaned in misery that he pushed Sam out of irritation, making the boxer almost fall backwards.

                “What is wrong with you? You’re supposed to win! You call yourself a fighter?!”

                “Tony, calm your tits down. Ansatsuken masters are hard to beat.” Sam said with frustration as he predicted that Tony would chastise him for the loss, since Tony wanted him and Fredrick to at least make it to the semi-finals.

                “So Tony, since I won against Sam, are you still up for that drink?” Bucky spoke in a sly tenor as he was attempting to request a date with Tony again, since he should be impressed with him for defeating his companion.

                “Bucky, please just give it up—“Steve began with a weary voice as Tony patted Steve on the side of his shoulder as he went up to Bucky with a seductive smirk on his full pink lips and hands delicately perched on his curvy hips that undulated libidinously .

                “You really want my answer?” Tony questioned in a coquettish manner as he began fingering the lapel of Bucky’s red karate outfit.

                “It’s a yes, isn’t it?” Bucky said with his left eyebrow cocked upward as he had a devious leer, as he could feel himself become breathless when Tony slithered his hand to let his fingers become swathed with the brown tendrils on the back of his head. Sam was uncomfortable as he shook his head of the display; Steve could feel a bit of jealousy as he clenched his jaw while hearing Tony purr alluringly as he battered the dark wings of his jet black eyelashes. Suddenly, Tony’s titillating semblance darkened and he wordlessly continued to grip the back of Bucky’s head, Sam and Steve gasped when Tony thrust his right leg up fully for his boot’s heel to smash under Bucky’s cleft chin. They were not able to anticipate or view the kick clearly since it was too fast; Tony released his hold on Bucky who sprawled on the floor in front of Tony’s feet with his hands over his face and giving out a lament in anguish.

                “In case if you didn’t know what that meant, it means another ‘hell no’, now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a match to go to.” Tony responded with aggravation as he folded his hands together, he flipped them, and stretched out his arms to crack his knuckles and fingers at the same time. He made a sassy ‘humph’ noise; he closed his eyes with his head held high and stormed out of the region to go fight Reed Richards in a different battle arena. Steve and Sam immediately helped Bucky up to his feet by taking his arms.

                “I warned you, but you wouldn’t listen.” Steve said as they all began to walk together, since they decided they wanted to see Tony’s fight with Reed.

                “Maybe next time…” Bucky muttered as he felt two flows of blood dribbled down his bottom lip and the skin around his chin had a green-yellow streak.

                “If you keep this up, there won’t be a next time.” Sam cautioned as he has known Tony for quite a long time and he knows what he is capable of. After a while, Bucky and Steve went to another direction to watch Tony’s battle as Sam chose to go the other way to see Fredrick Dukes’s match with Logan.

 

There were thousands of people present for the fight of Tony Stark and Reed Richards that they had to change the combat zone in the last minute. It was a spare building and it was massive inside, the first floor was the vast arena itself of bricked stones and a strip of a rich burgundy carpet where Tony and Reed took their positions. There are six floors in total with marble pillars and balconies that are elevated to see the whole battlefield and the far side of the right of the arena was a humongous violent portrait of a gladiator fight. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were fortunate enough to get good seats in the second gallery that were in between two royal columns; they were in gratitude that they are able to rest and sit down on the chairs. The referee conducted his usual ritual of explaining the rules and if any of them broke them, the fighter will be disqualified and his foe will automatically be sent to the next round.

                “Round one, Tony Stark versus Reed Richards, fight!” The battle commenced with Reed who made a sinister snicker as he made his entire arm grow to speed forward for his fist to aim for Tony’s pretty face making him have the benefit of long range assaults. It was quick but Tony was rapid enough to lift his right leg up to use for protection, Reed punched the solid bulk of Tony’s calf which did not have any effect on Tony who quirked an entrancing smirk on his pink glossy lips. Tony saw that his opponent stretched out his other arm and Tony was able to snatch it before it hit him, he now clutched both of Reed’s wrists. The Chinese marital artist jumped in mid-air to drag Reed upward and swung his body once in a circular motion, until Reed expanded his legs to drive his bare feet to kick Tony on the gut. Tony coughed up a few strings of saliva as he felt his hands release Reed’s appendages, Tony fell back but he was able to restore from the blow that he made a back flip and slammed his feet on the guardrail of the third floor, making the metal become distorted by the combination of his weight and the amount of force that was in his touchdown. As Reed was descending back to the ground, Tony immediately pounced out from the platform and projectile himself towards Reed. When Reed fixed his gaze upward, he panicked when he saw how Tony is already directly above him; Tony folded his left leg in half and made his right leg slam downward. Reed could not avoid it so he felt a ferocious pang erupt when he felt the thick heel of Tony’s laced up boot jab brutally on his forehead, executing his Stomp Kick move. Tony then threw his own body in reverse to make an elegant landing as Reed was sent to fall on his backside, Tony ran towards him, but he did not expect for Reed to make a rushed slide underneath to attack his ankles. The surprise attack sent Tony whirling forward and clatters upon the blocky earth with his head getting bashed against the floor. Reed swiftly got up and towered over the fallen Tony, he lengthened his arm for his hand to seize the back of Tony’s head, he then repeatedly beaten Tony’s skull against the granite ground making his temples trickle with large quantity of wine red blood as Tony would grunt of the torture as Reed used his other arm to snake around Tony’s neck like a shrewd serpent and began choking him to death. Tony’s groans began to sound cut and unbearable to hear because it seemed as if everyone was feeling his pain, the audience was wailing out of sympathy and horror. Steve felt himself stand up from his chair as he was revolted and livid at the inhumane sight, he was tempted to bounce into the arena and prevent Reed from killing Tony, Reed does have the option to slaughter Tony because Erik’s rules does allow for participants to commit murder to win matches. However, just when Tony’s eyeballs were lolling to almost show only the milky surfaces, Tony shifted his lower body up and smacked his leg sideways to kick Reed across his face. Tony felt Reed unravel his limbs from him and Tony quickly scrambled up to stand back up, Steve felt so relieved that he silently praised Tony for freeing himself from such a struggle. It was exposed how there is a huge bloody gash across Reed’s face, right at the bridge of his nose, the toe of Tony’s boot must of scrapped on his skin so roughly with its rim.

                “Yoga Fire!” Reed performed one of his moves; he inhaled deeply and spat out a fire ball that sped straight towards Tony. The brunette reacted by rotating around and made a swift crane stance, and then thrust out his palms.

                “Kiko-sho!” Tony made a counter-attack to form a static energy burst that made the flaming sphere dissipate by the blue electric barrier, Tony expelled it and it spread as a shockwave before vanishing. The repercussion of the light element assault hacked Reed severely that he had a long laceration from his chest to his hip. Reed was losing his remaining serenity that he lunges his malleable arm out; Tony made the mistake of using his forearm as his defense since Reed targeted to grapple his ankle. Tony was immediately hurled towards the second floor where Steve and Bucky are residing, Steve thought Tony was going to collide unto the post, but Tony revealed another secret in his stash of techniques. Steve felt his mouth slightly drop when he saw Tony has the Wall-Jump ability, which will allow him to defy the laws of physics for a bit, he is able to stick onto a partition for at least two minutes, and even have the advantage of being able to bounce off a surface with increased strength. Steve looked unto Tony who planted his heels onto the limestone of the column with his thick legs bent; he has never seen a martial artist that has such beauty and grace in his fighting. He watched how the velvet vanilla long ribbons ripple exquisitely from his luscious hair and how the burly muscle on his legs compressed and wind up beneath his tights. Tony concentrated on Reed, who remained on the arena’s ground level; he sprang with great momentum that he decided to do his Hazanshu technique, which was when Tony making a forward somersault with his left leg stretched out before him and slamming it right on Reed. However, Reed used his Yoga Teleport move by levitating a few inches off the floor and disappeared, Tony ended up creating a huge fissure on the stoned field. Tony narrowed his brilliant keen eyes when he raised his head upward making the streamers in his dark hair jerk wildly, seeing Reed floating, being smug for dodging the Hazanshu attack. Reed called out another Yoga Fire for a burning orb of scarlet-orange to obliterate the brunette, Tony attempted to evade it by making a cartwheel to his right, however; some of the flames were able to engulf and singe off his left shoulder sleeve of his Chinese dress. The heat was intense enough to leave his skin in that part of his body to be scorched, leaving a swollen reddish mark. Tony made a yelp as he grasped his scalded epidermis with his hand; he gnashed his pearly teeth of the stinging sensation. However, the fierce some fire gave Tony an epiphany, as he made the choice to carry out his strategy. Tony made a sprint towards the opposite end to go towards the wall where the enormous painting of the gladiators is pinned. Reed followed him and ceased his levitation to corner Tony who seemed as if he had the look of defeat, Reed made his Yoga Flame attack which is the advanced version of Yoga Fire. He blew out a massive fire that appears to have the power to devour a forest; Tony jumped high into the air to barely escape the whipping tongue of the volcanic fire. It actually instead set the framed painting ablaze, making it backfire on Reed, since the arena began to shower down boulders of flame. Reed used his Yoga Teleport to elude the falling canvas with its melted contents and ash raining down; Tony propelled himself backwards by shoving himself off the façade, just above the demolished painting. Reed reappeared exactly as Tony wanted him to; Tony was able to flip right behind Reed who heard the patter of his feet touching the ground. Just when Reed was turning around, Tony tilted his body to stand on his right leg.

                “No way, he’s gonna do one of the Stark family’s ultimate attacks, the Hyakuretsukyaku (Lightning Kick).” Bucky said with eagerness as Steve was filled with wonderment as he finally saw the signature move unfold in a blink of an eye. Tony was on one leg, Reed was fully facing Tony who thrust out his left leg and kicked with a numerous amount of flicks that seemed like flares of lightning, his leg motioned so rapidly that the blurred kicks seem god-like. Reed felt the infliction ruthlessly pound him in every inch of his body and the final strike was upon his quadriceps tendon that is right above his knee cap. It damaged the ligament badly that it almost tore, Reed gave out a yell as he tumbled down gripping the pained portion and his other hand seized his stomach where it received most of the blows from the Hyakuretsukyaku.

                “No more—I surrender…” Reed announced in an aching whisper, he then made a violent cough to make a stream of blood splat on the bricked floor.

                “The winner for round one is Tony Stark.” The referee proclaimed as the fans rejoiced and screamed out Tony’s name like a mantra. Tony positioned his left arm to suspend above his right, and he bowed his head as a sign of success. Steve and Bucky were on their feet applauding for Tony’s deserved victory; they sprang out of the second floor and ran across the arena to meet with him, as the paramedics set to work to transfer Reed into the manor’s infirmary room.

                “You were incredible.” Steve complimented as he could not resist but fulfill his impulse by embracing Tony. The handsome blond wrapped his arms around Tony’s backside as Tony was blushing insanely into a hot rod red, he hesitantly slip his appendages under Steve’s armpits and settle his hands on his broad back, clutching the thin white material of Steve’s karate gi to create a few creases.

                “Steve, what’s with the hugging?” Tony questioned as he did not dare look into Steve’s azure blue eyes, he instead rested the crest of his forehead on Steve’s sternum with a lowered gaze.

                “I wanted you to win, so you can stay here longer.”

                “I’m planning on sticking around until the end, no problem there.”

                “Yes, but I want to see you accomplish your goal. To show everyone that you being here is not a mistake.” Steve clarified as he honestly did yearn for Tony to have his dreams come true, Tony lifted his head with a small smile on his salmon pink lips.

                “I wish my dad was able to see this.”

                “You can tell him about the matches when this is all over. He’ll wait for you.”

                “You’re right, so right…” Tony said feebly as Steve grasped Tony’s shoulders, he accidently squeezed the seared skin that Reed caused a few minutes ago that Tony cried of the throbbing, he jerked away with his eyes screwed shut.

                “I’m so sorry Tony.”

                “It’s okay, it won’t be there forever, it just need some time to recover.”

                “Hey guys, look who it is.” Bucky declared catching Steve’s and Tony’s attention, as they looked to see Sam Wilson rushing towards them with a look of dejection.

                “Sam, what’s the matter?” Tony inquired as he had a sinking feeling when noting how Sam seemed bewildered on how to get his message out.

                “The last fight for round one is over, Fredrick lost against Logan.”

                “Is he at least okay?” Bucky asked as he did not like how Sam averted his eyes from them.

                “Logan messed him up pretty bad. Fredrick is in the clinic, along with Thor.”

                “Thor?! Did he lose his match too?” Steve said as he was staggered of the news that Thor is also under medical treatment.

                “No, I was told that the fight was a double knockout.”

                “Argh, Logan…” Tony growled with a beastly tenor as he disdained him more for almost stealing his friend’s life. Soon, they saw Magneto enter the building along with Wolverine who approached the group with a stoic expression, but when Logan saw Tony glare at him with eyes of odium, he made a chuckle and formed a conniving smirk. Tony noted how Logan’s adamantium claws were drenched with the blood of Fredrick Dukes; he bit the inside of his cheek as he swore that he would make Logan pay for his callous nature.

                “We have our winners for round one: Steve Rogers, Wolverine, Bucky Barnes, and Tony Stark.” Magneto acknowledged to the audience who responded with feverish screams. The four were gestured to form a line-up in front of the buzzing crowd, to wave and bow to their loyal fans.

                “There will be a special occasion, in honor of our four winners for round one; I shall host a formal party to celebrate their endeavors thus far. I shall also make an announcement during the event of who will fight each other for the second round.” Erik mentioned as the spectators were joyful that they are even invited to attend the celebration, but they were most excited to find out the battles for the semi-finals. Steve pondered that perhaps during the dull part of this party, he could just skip the mingling and search the mansion’s underground to locate any hostages, it is the perfect time since everyone will be distracted by the festivities. As Steve stood next to Tony Stark, he could not help but noticed how the brunette was pressing his shaky lips together and his crystallized hazel eyes glimmered by the flood of restrained but angry tears. Steve noted how Tony did not let himself cry and masked his real emotions with a defiant appearance; he knew Tony was feeling a blend of fury and woe for Fredrick. The perplexed blond could already feel that Wolverine must have committed a heinous offence towards Tony before, because in the start of the tournament they recognized one another with Tony snapping at Logan with frigid words, and Wolverine having this eerie tranquility and habit of making a licentious leer at Tony. It was quite a mystery and Steve wondered what the story between these two men is, Steve discreetly peered at Logan who seems to have his penetrating glint in his distrustful eyes and they were locked on Tony. Wolverine perceived Steve’s hostile glimpses that he looked at Steve with his lips pulled to a snarl, Logan mouthed his words to Steve: _He’s mine_. Steve made an aggressive huff as he could not believe that Logan has resorted to prey on Tony, his intentions are still unclear, but Steve does know that he has to make sure that Tony does not get devoured by a wolf.


	3. Lingering Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night in which Steve learns a bit of Tony's past and also freeing the hostages in Magneto's mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but I hope you guys like this!

       Dusk befell upon the Lehnsherr Mansion for the colors of ashy brown and maroon red to swallow the day in its late hour, the fans retired back to their hotels and chatted eagerly of the fantastic battles they witnessed. Within the silent manor, there was activity bustling in the huge ward of the clinic section in the luxurious building. Steve Rogers entered the white-washed area, letting his bare feet slap against the polished linoleum and watched the hired doctors and nurses scurried around the twisted corridors, the sound of gurney wheels squeaked as the repetitive noise of pens grating against clipboards filled the region. He asked a receptionist who was busy typing on the keyboard of her computer screen, where he might be able to visit Thor Odinson, she did not raise her eyes at him and flimsy waved her hand and told him that he is in room 592. Steve thanked her as she gave a nod in return and continued to focus on her work, he passed a couple of closed doors until he noticed one that was slightly open. He peered inside and saw Fredrick Dukes lying down with a few IV needles puncturing his thick skin and he was heavily wrapped around his stomach with medical strips, he was asleep and he saw a smooth buttery hand clutch his. Steve hid behind the doorframe to see Tony Stark seated on a chair that is parked right beside Fredrick’s bed, with his fingers coiling tightly around Fredrick’s large palm. Tony remained motionless as he sniffled lightly; there was a tight line between his pressed quivering lips.

                “I promise, I’ll punish that monster.” Tony vowed with his voice mixed with tones of wrath and sadness, he was referring to Logan, and it seems he is even more determined to seek out his revenge. Steve reluctantly withdrew from the miserable scene, he did desire to comfort Tony, but he figured that it is not his place to be involved and that he should respect Tony’s space. He traveled down the hallway with a heavier heart; it was driving him to the edge of lunacy of wanting to know Tony’s cryptic past, he yearned to find the missing tale so he could know how to help him cope with these negative feelings. Steve will ask Tony about it, but not right now, especially when the brunette is distraught over Fredrick’s critical injuries. He eventually went inside room 592, surprised to see Thor sitting on the rim of his mattress looking better than Steve would have imagined. Thor was covered with a healing ointment all over the upper part of his body on the electricity burns and long bandages were carefully around the scorched epidermis.

                “It looks like you’re going to be okay.” Steve said with a small smile as he leaned on the drawer that was next to the cot.

                “I shall be fully recovered by the passing of two suns, but my mind is aggrieved and will need a longer time to be cured.”

                “Did something happen during your match?”

                “Yes, I had to fight Bruce.”

                “Dr. Banner?! I thought he—“

                “He was the one who was experimented on; he has been transformed to a foul creature.”

                “I’m sorry Thor.”

                “It’s all right, for now, I’ll have to find another way to save Bruce. However, it is going to take me a while to figure out how.”

                “I think we have to change our priorities for now, we should save the remaining hostages who should be located underneath this house, and we should focus on getting them far away from here.”

                “Quite right Steve, I shall take the liberty to contact one of our military bases, to request for backup and a helicopter to pick up the prisoners.”

                “I have a better plan. In the next couple of days, Magneto will hold a party for the winners of round one; everyone will be occupied and distracted by the celebration. I’ll sneak into the underground myself and get the hostages out.”

                “You won’t need any help?”

                “No, so do not call for backup. I’ll take the hostages outside and you’ll escort them into the helicopter.”

                “That is quite a risk.”

                “I know, but leave it to me.”

 

A few days passed by and Steve Rogers was walking into a hallway to head over to Bucky’s room, he was in a sheer panic as he started to chew on the nail of his index finger. Tonight was the formal ball that will celebrate the four fighters, who made it through to the semi-finals, and Steve realized that he does not own a suit; truthfully he did not possess much clothing since he was in opposite end of the spectrum in regards to materialism. Steve swung the door open to see Bucky who was already wearing his outfit for the occasion; he looked strapping in a solid-light gray suit with a black dress shirt and a black-white striped tie. Bucky finished buttoning the clean jacket as he adjusted the golden watch around his wrist.

                “Hey Steve, shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

                “I would, but I don’t have anything to wear.”

                “Your disdain for ‘earthly goods’ came back to bite you in the bud.” Bucky simply said with a silly sigh as he slung his arm around Steve and took him in front the wardrobe to find something that will fit for his childhood friend.    

                “I still don’t think they’re good for a person.”

                “Yeah well, nobody is gonna care about that tonight. Let’s just find something you can fit into.” So Bucky gave Steve clothes that were in his size, Steve wore a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and matching tie with a silver clasp bar in the middle, and his dark belt has a rectangular zinc alloy buckle, he left his jacket open; to his dismay, he had to wear shoes for the event.

                “I won’t be in the party for too long.” Steve warned as Bucky looked confused of the strange decision.

                “Why is that?”

                “I’m going to go free the hostages.”

                “Ah, I already know that you don’t want me to tag along.”

                “Exactly.”

                “Can you explain why?”

                “I don’t want to raise anymore suspicions of the both of us being gone. Do me the favor and stay in the party.”

                “Okay, but it doesn’t mean I like your plan.”

 

It was a peaceful evening as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes entered the enchanted ballroom in which it was an expanse circular chamber with the creamy gauzy curtains were parted slightly to unveil the paneled crystal windows. There were a myriad of chandeliers suspended overhead as they chimed and spill out a warmth of yellow and auburn lights while their precious gemstones sparkled brightly. There were royal arcs that were structured in a hemisphere shape, as its balconies and Ionic columns were decorated with tiny glowing white orbs. A band was performing with the soothing clinking from a piano’s board, the pleasing vibration from the strings of violins, the strum of cellos, and the tinkle of the drum’s cymbals. As there were ornamental tall trees scattered throughout the room with cherry pink daffodils sprouting from their branches, and there were long tables with rich cloths on their counters to display a variety of exotic foods and beverages. Steve looked and felt his heart burst out from his heaving chest when he saw Tony Stark standing near the edge of the banquet table. Tony looked absolutely divine wearing a black satin dress with a deep V-neck style, making his salacious breasts snuggles in an erogenous fashion; the opening ran to pause directly above his concealed navel. The gown has its skirt as a solid dark color around his upper thighs, but the rest of it was semi-transparent and it had a slit on the right side to expose his entire leg, including his hip bone. His entire naked back was visible to see every lascivious cranny and steamy muscle. The enticing line of his lower backside was seen, the tight frock clung on the slope and arch of his ripe buttocks, making them so tempting to squeeze. It was easy to perceive that Tony was wearing raven black gipsy pinstripe net tights, and black high heeled pumps that have a tint of crimson. A confident Bucky and a thunderstruck Steve approached the attractive brunette who turned his head to let his diamond dangling earrings jingle.

                “Hello Tony…you look really beautiful tonight.” Steve complimented as he gulped down a tangled knot of saliva as he would at times find his starving cobalt eyes dart around to catch glimpses of Tony’s vanilla cleavage.

                “Oh, well thanks. You cleaned up pretty good.” Tony replied with a blissful smile on his soft lips that are painted from a shade of scarlet red lipstick, as he fixed the cloth in the pocket square of Steve’s jacket.

                “That gown really brings out your ‘assets’.” Bucky remarked as he stuffed his hands in his own pants pockets and tilted his head to examine the perky round cheeks of Tony’s derrière, lured in to want to slap and feel the firm jiggle from them. Tony crossed his arms as he exhaled with a livid huff; he took his right leg and hoisted it up for the sharp part of the heel to be underneath Bucky’s left eye.

                “Don’t make me gouge your eyes out with these shoes. I would hate to get them dirty.” Tony responded with a violent temper again as Bucky held up his palms at him.

                “It was a compliment—“

                “Bucky, could you just leave us alone for a while?” Steve pleaded with fatigue as he too was becoming intolerant of the inappropriate statements, and he did not want the two of them to cause a huge commotion.

                “Okay, okay, I get it.” Bucky was convinced as he made a frown and trotted off to engage in another conversation and meet a couple of fans, Tony finally calmed down and let his stiletto heel back on the tile floor.

                “So Tony would you like something to drink?”

                “Sure, I’ll take some wine.” Tony said as he watched Steve hand him a crystallized cup from the table and poured in the delicious garnet red liquid to fill the container halfway full from an open green quartz bottle. Steve instead scooped up a glass of pure refreshing water for himself, he drank some of it since he was parched and was nervous to be here alone with Tony in such a magical atmosphere, and Tony started to make a small giggle.

                “Is something funny?”

                “It’s just that I would think Bucky would be jealous right now, since you’re the one who’s having a drink with me.” Tony answered with a flirty smirk as he daintily took a sip from his beverage; Steve noted how on the rim of the cup has the outline or smudge from Tony’s ruby red lipstick.

                “I’m kind of hoping he won’t notice, but it’s not every day I get the privilege to speak with you.” Steve explained with a comely smile as he watched how Tony guzzled down another swig of the obscure fluid with his long charcoal black eyelashes flap in a beckoning motion.

                “Weird, I was gonna say the same thing about you, Master Rogers.” Tony spoke with a sublime tune in his melodic voice as Steve could not fathom how Tony addressed him as if he was his senpai or in such a respectful way. However, he saw the disheartening sight of Tony’s warmth suddenly expel and turn him into ice, since his radiant visage shifted into a hateful expression as he seemed to clutch his wine glass harder. Steve finally realized that he wasn’t the reason for Tony’s angry mood when he saw how Logan was walking towards them in a simple black suit and matching tie that hung loosely around his unbuttoned collar. Logan seized a German beer bottle from the table; he narrowed his crafty eyes at Tony with the same sneaky grin to show his piercing canines.

                “Breaking hearts aren’t we.” Logan merely stated towards Tony, he popped the cap of the flask with his bottom teeth, and stuck the tip of his tongue into the small hole of the bottle first and swilled the alcoholic liquid. Tony instantly shivered viciously of those hideous movements as Logan chuckled and strolled away. Steve was alarmed when seeing how Tony immediately place his own glass on the table’s counter and placed his hand on the side of his head as if he was suffering from a migraine, Steve grabbed him by the snowy flanks of his shoulders so he would not collapse.

                “Tony, what is going on with you and Logan? He never seems to stop harassing you.”

                “Just forget about it…”

                “Logan must have done something to you. You shouldn’t keep hiding it, you need to tell someone.”

                “Like who, you?!”

                “Yes, you can trust me.”

                “You are probably the one person who I would never want to tell.” Tony said as he shoved Steve’s hands off of him with angst.

                “But why?”

                “If I tell you, you’ll think I’m some coward—or a weakling…I don’t want you to think that way about me.”

                “You won’t know unless you tell me, please, have a little faith in me.” Steve coaxed as he took Tony’s arm in his hand and squeezed it gently with reassurance.

                “All right…it was about two years ago…”

 

 

It was a warm spring evening as the moon draped the vicinity in China with silver nicks of luminosity as the starlight highlighted the heavens with a milky and violet hue. Within a peaceful neighborhood in the second floor of a modest apartment complex, the fluorescent lighting flooded the living room with a golden radiance. Howard Stark was sitting on the beige colored couch with decorative cushions with the design of woodland leaves; he is quite a charming looking man with dark brown short hair with floccent strands veered on the right side above his forehead and a trimmed mustache on his pleasant face. He wore an olive green dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up at the elbows, a maroon red tie and black pants with his tan suspenders over his strong shoulders. He hunched forward with the coffee table in front of him, he was studying case files and doing paperwork, Howard is not only a master in Chinese martial arts, but he is also the chief of police of the town. Soon, he heard the mild patter of feet; he looked and saw his amiable son Tony approaching him. Tony was wearing a satin red orchard robe that touched his ankles and the sleeves were a bit above his elbows, he barely just grew out his beard for it to look like a Van Dyke style. His shadowy brown hair was parted on the right for him to have fleecy bangs swerved on the left to barely touch his eyebrow, and his hair grew so long that he tied it into a ponytail. Tony sat down on the couch next to his father and leaned his head on top of Howard’s shoulder.

                “Do you want anything from the kitchen?” Tony asked politely as Howard dropped a folder on top of the counter with an exhausted sigh.

                “No, it’s all right, thank you.”

                “You work too hard.”

                “You sound just like your mother, God bless her soul.” Howard replied with a chuckle as Tony wrapped his arms around Howard’s forearm to grapple it tightly, poor Maria died of cancer when Tony was just a little boy. No one and including her did not know she was diagnosed with the illness, until it was too late; treatments were not able to save her.

                “Do I really remind you of her?”

                “You have a little bit of everything, from both your mom and from me. We have made the perfect son.” Howard said with tenderness as he enveloped Tony in an embrace, rubbing the side of his shoulder. Tony smiled widely of the statement that he clung onto Howard’s clean shirt, smelling the scent of fresh laundry detergent as he felt so loved and safe with him.

                “Do you want me to stay up with you until you’re done?” Tony questioned as Howard shook his head.

                “I won’t be up for too long, so go on and get some sleep. Remember, you need your strength for training.” Howard responded as he kissed Tony’s hair on top of his skull and unraveled his son, who sat upright on the sofa.

                “Okay, good night daddy.” Tony concluded as he smooched Howard fondly on his cheek and stood up on his feet.

                “Good night, Tony.” The young brunette quietly went inside his bedroom and closed the door behind him; he turned on the lamp that was on top of the drawer with its medium sized mirror, letting the entire chamber have a dim light so that the darkness will still cover the majority of the private quarters with its murky curtain. Tony entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and left it mostly shut to leave a tiny crack, as he was running the facet water on, a mystifying figure leaped through the open window of the residence. It was Logan who was aware that Tony is currently in the restroom, he hid himself behind the paneled sliding door of Tony’s closet, leaving it slightly ajar to be able to see more than half of the area as he allowed his adamantium claws to grow from between his knuckles. Logan saw Tony exit out of the lavatory and closed the window since he was cold by the chilly air of nightfall. Tony crossed over to sit on the round cushioned seat of the stool that is positioned in front of the mirror. Logan watched as he tried to control his breathing when he noticed how Tony removed the band to undo his ponytail, he shook his head slowly, seeing how the lovely long hair swished side-to-side magnificently and finally cascade down to his lower back. He began brushing the lengthy burnish strands as they would flow elegantly and flick like a mare’s mane, or as if he was Rapunzel from the ancient fairytale. Tony soon set his comb down; Logan could feel his own rapacious tongue lick his dry lips when seeing how Tony took a hold of the lapel of his robe and peeled it downwards to let the silk fabric spool around the sides of his delicate milky white shoulders. It was open in the upper torso as well, that Tony was wearing a strapless white semi-transparent floral laced bra corset that has a petite bow on it. It became so much more erotic that Tony pulled a plastic bottle closer to him on the drawer’s surface, and squirted pink lotion into his hands. He began rubbing the sweet substance all over his splendid neck and the shallow breach of his clavicle bone, until he slunk his hand lower inside his crop top bra to massage his own breasts with the slather of oil. Logan could feel himself quake in pleasure when watching Tony close his glistening honey eyes, hearing him make soft moans as he smothered his prurient bosom with fruit scented cream. Tony sprayed for more lotion and this time he loosened the sash around his buxom hips and flung the skirt of the robe to expose his shaved slender legs that were barely gaining muscle mass, he kneaded the pudgy skin with his fingertips, his moon-arc thighs glow resplendently. Logan could feel a burning feeling in the pit of his belly as he silently examined how Tony stood up and went to the front of his bed. Wolverine took this opportunity to slip out of the black shades of the closet and stand directly behind Tony, who spun around quickly, but Logan pinned him to the mattress. Tony was so frightened that he could not utter a word or even scream, but he did make a gasp when he felt Logan’s metallic spiny tips of his claws start to scrape straight down his right thigh to form three nasty gashes for blood to start bubbling out of those wounds. Logan then thrust the penetrating points of his talon to press against Tony’s neck as Tony’s eyes were blown with an intense fear.

                “Who are you!?” Tony inquired as he trembled; he was so filled with such desirable innocence. Logan retracted the claw from his right hand, and Tony became paralyzed when Logan did not say a single word, but he was panting hard and slithered his hand to touch Tony’s jawline. He kissed Tony on the lips as he made desperate groans as if they were separated lovers who just reunited, their skin squelched and mashed together, Tony felt hot tears flood his eye sockets as he felt nauseated of an assassin who was stalking him and is now violating him. Logan settled his greedy tongue on the base of Tony’s neckline and trailing the organ downward to leave a damp trail, he gripped Tony’s wrist and slammed it on the sheets of the bed. Wolverine started caressing Tony in between his pushed-up breasts with his acrid insatiable lips, swallowing the strawberry-peach flavor of the lotion and Tony’s natural tasty aroma, feeling the brush of heated ivory skin and the sateen fabric from Tony’s bra corset as he stroke the soft flank of Tony’s bosom. Tony made small helpless wails as he was squirming underneath Logan’s heavy body; Logan lifted his head and stared tensely into Tony’s glistening russet eyes that shone the light of terror. Wolverine’s hot breath streaked upon Tony’s high cheek boned face as he took some of the long tresses of the fleecy hair and sniffed them to let the delectable fragrance overfill his lungs with a delightful air, he then watched the locks appealingly drift from his fingers. Logan flicked his tongue to wet the flesh on Tony’s throat and sucked on it fiercely and bore his teeth to clamp and nip on the flesh, Tony turned his head sideways with aversion as he felt and saw how Logan squeezed the carpels of his hand with more fervor. Tony finally allowed streams of fat tears trickle down his once rosy cheeks that turned pallor and frosty, he bit his own bottom lip hard making a tiny cut as Logan began osculating Tony’s curvaceous chest again. As Logan soaked through the thin satin material of Tony’s bra corset by mouthing the cupped corpulent breasts with his saliva dripping in forms of soppy threads, Tony shrieked in a high pitch as he felt the watery droplets from his blurred eyes multiplied faster. _Please_ _daddy, save me!_ Tony begged in his thoughts as he was too scared to move, as if his prayer was granted or that Howard has a sixth sense, his father came bursting through the door. Howard saw the repulsive sight of his crying son underneath the burly body of a vile stranger who slowly lifted his head from Tony’s cleavage and quickly swiped the blade of his tongue across his upper lip; Tony’s naked legs were tangled with Logan’s.

                “You bastard!” Howard bellowed out as he grabbed Logan for the beastly man to get off of Tony who sat up and crawled backwards further on his mattress. He covered up the crop top bra and his breasts by tossing the folds of the robe over them as the skirt bunched around his statuesque waist to show his legs bend as the skin was splashed by the moonlight. Howard made a blinding uppercut to make Logan crash against the wall, but then Wolverine went straight at him and ripped the epidermis on Howard’s right forearm. He grunted of the pain and he seized the bloody graze, Logan targeted Tony again that he aimed his metallic claw for Tony’s gullet; Tony bent his body halfway backwards for the attack to slightly miss. Logan instead sliced some of Tony’s long hair, making the bottom have an uneven length, the spilt hair glided down on the blankets of the bed; Logan reached out to take a dark lock. Tony saw how Logan sketched out a wicked smile and rubbed the thick tendril of hair under his nostrils and on the tissues of his lips. Howard took Logan by the shoulder to turn him around; he struck Logan brutally across the face with a kick, Logan stumbled on the carpet with a pint of blood pouring out from his injured nose and busted mouth.

                “I’ll make sure you’ll get the death penalty when I hand you over to the law. You really think you can get away on trying to screw my son!” Howard said spitefully as he lifted his leg high and brought the heel of his shoe down to pound on Logan’s spinal cord, which made Logan jolt and cough up an abundance of fresh blood. Logan knew he could not stay and fight this legendary fighter, so he swiftly spun sideways and extended his arm to make a harmful swipe at Howard. Tony’s father recoiled by making a one hand stand backflip, it gave Logan the chance to jump through the glass of the window and escape for sharp shards to splatter everywhere. Howard cursed violently under his breath as he could not forgive himself for letting the demon run off alive, he hastily went over to Tony whose shoulders drooped and his gaze lowered in melancholy. He sat on the bed and almost immediately Tony buried his tear-stained face against Howard’s shirt and clutched onto the material with shaky hands and sobbing with distress, Howard encased him in his arms with a look of failure and dejection.

                “I was so scared—“

                “I know you were, I’m so sorry Tony…” Howard apologized as he brushed Tony’s bangs away to kiss the crest of his forehead, he was able to make it in time so Tony wouldn’t have his virginity stolen, but regardless Tony was getting violated. He wished it never occurred because it will haunt the both of them for the rest of their days.

                “I hate myself, I’m so weak—“

                “Don’t talk about such nonsense—I’m here to protect you—“

                “But I know that you can’t protect me forever…and I refuse to become a victim for every man I encounter who is bigger than me in size…it’s time for me to put aside my gentle nature…” Tony said as he drew away from Howard to stand up, he took out a pair of scissors from the drawer’s cubby. He gathered his beautiful long hair at the base to chop off the entire ponytail for his remaining hair to be at the halfway line of his neck, making it incredibly short. Tony looked and held the lengthy hair that he hacked off, he let the dead follicles fall and float down from his open palm, sending a farewell to the Tony Stark who was known for his kind temperament, and welcoming rage as his new identity…promising to never let a male larger than him overtake him again…   

      

 

In the formal ballroom, Tony Stark finished sharing his traumatic experience to Steve Rogers, the awful memory still made Tony shiver that he wrapped himself with his own arms and exhaled a shuddering breath. Steve swallowed thickly, sighing with despondency as his shimmering baby blue eyes were cast in a downward glance. He finally understood why Tony would act so brash and is short tempered with bigger men since they are usually trying to plan to have their way with him. Tony use to have a mild and sweet disposition, but it disappeared because of that fateful night, Tony felt he could only blame himself to have such a benevolent nature and let it become his downfall.

                “After some investigation, it was revealed that Logan was actually hired by someone to kill my dad. No one knows who hired him, but I guess he found me by accident and got distracted enough to want to violate me.”

                “You should report this to the authorities and have Logan arrested right now—“Steve said as he felt his loathing towards Wolverine heighten drastically. He could feel his own chiseled jaw compress tightly, he admired Tony for sharing such a personal tale, but he was extremely disturbed by the horrendous details. Steve felt so much sympathy towards Tony.

                “It’s no use, because he and the rest of us signed Lehnsherr’s contract for the World Warrior Tournament.”

                “What does that have to do with this?”

                “The contract is binding, under its iron-clad clause: any fighter who has committed past crimes cannot be jailed while participating in the competition. It wipes a person’s record clean and they are under the protection of Lehnsherr temporarily.” Tony explained with a mixture of sorrow and anger, he was the only one who discovered and studied snippets from the deceptive treaty.

                “Oh Tony, I’m so sorry. I wish there is something I can do. Perhaps if my next match is with Logan, then I promise you that I’ll beat him senseless.” Steve commented as he rubbed Tony’s soft bare shoulder with a loving stroke from his long fingers.

                “Wow, you would do that for me?”

                “Of course I would, what he did is unforgivable.”

                “Look, I appreciate it, but I can fight my own battles.” Tony chuckled lightly as his stubbornness restrained him from completely accepting Steve’s offer. He peeled off Steve’s warm hand from his slightly frigid skin since he was feeling a bit embarrassed.

                “I’m sure you can, but it doesn’t hurt to lean on someone once in a while.”

                “Is this your way of telling me that I have your support?”

                “Yes, I’ll always be there for you when you need me.” Steve replied in a cordial tenor in his appealing vocals, his large palms gently cradled Tony’s. He brought up the brunette’s opaline buttery hands upward to brush his apple red lips in between Tony’s sharp knuckles. Tony immediately felt his visage flush into a fierce shade of crimson when he felt the hot succulent tissues press with a mild affection. Steve formed an attractive smile as he watched how Tony’s honey eyes were blinking rapidly out of nervousness and the evident cranberry blush on his nicely arched cheeks. However, Steve peered at the grandfather clock with its swinging golden pendulum at the far corner. He took account of the time and realized he must leave to go free the prisoners; Thor must be waiting outside to take the hostages back to America.

                “Uh—Steve? You can let go of me now.” Tony stammered a bit as he had to shyly avert his twinkling gaze, though secretly he was entranced by this gesticulation. He was disappointed when Steve wordlessly release his grapple and jog over to Bucky Barnes who was making a few jokes to a group of eager fans. Steve patted Bucky on the ridge of his left shoulder to force him to turn around.

                “Bucky, can you do me a favor?”

                “Yeah sure, what is it bud?”

                “I’m going to leave, but I want you to stay with Tony the entire time I’m gone.” Steve clarified with urgency as he at least wanted Tony to be guarded from any abuse from Wolverine.

                “No problem there.” Bucky enthusiastically agreed to obey Steve’s order as they both walked back to approach the perplexed brunette.

                “And for god’s sake, don’t flirt or touch him. You know how much he hates you doing that.”

                “Geez fine, I’ll try to resist the temptation.”

                “I’m dead serious, if you try anything, I’ll pound your face against the wall.” Steve grouched menacingly as he subtly made a quick punch to Bucky’s ribs.

                “Damn it Steve, I get the point!” Bucky hissed with exasperation in between his clenched teeth as he slightly massaged his sore flank. The two tall gentlemen both faced Tony who seemed aggravated.

                “Ugh, why did you bring him over here?” Tony inquired with dread as he could not comprehend why Steve ruined the tantalizing moment by bringing his lewd companion.

                “I figured while I head over to the bathroom, Bucky can stay with you for a while.”

                “Oh god no! I rather be suspended over a tank of piranhas than be with him!”

                “I’ll see you in a little bit.” Steve concluded as he gave a farewell salute while he ran away from them.

                “Hey, what the hell happened with ‘I’ll always be there for you when you need me’? I need you right now!” Tony bellowed out indignantly as he watched Steve vanish into one of the manor’s halls.

                “Calm down, Tony. We can have fun without him.” Bucky reassured with a silly grin as he perched his right hand on the porcelain white naked flesh of Tony’s lower back, his fingertips slightly kneading the velvet part.

                “I don’t even want to know what your idea of fun is—get that hand off of my ass!” Tony shouted out furiously when he felt Bucky’s perverse hand squeeze his corpulent firm buttocks. He stretched out his arm and fiercely slapped Bucky across his face to leave a burning scarlet mark on his cheek. Bucky groaned of the raw sting as he seized the aching spot, he made a curse under his cut breath as he saw Tony stomp away.

                “Come on, where are you going?” Bucky asked as he knew Steve was going to be livid at him for disobeying him by making inappropriate contact towards the Chinese martial artist.

                “Drop dead!” Tony countered with disgust as he strutted across the ballroom to go to the bathroom to restore his lost tranquility and to distance himself from the Ansatsuken master.

 

Steve Rogers stood for a minute in front of a knight statue that displayed ancient pieces of iron armor and a razor sharp sword with a crisscross black handle. However, he mostly observed a mannequin that was wearing a Venetian mask with a solemn mouth. It is an egg shell white color with a mixture of royal blue and gold painted upon the bridge of the nose and down the pale cheeks. Steve swiped it from the faceless figure and donned on the disguise, letting his entire beguiling mien become covered with his translucent ocean blue irises glittering from the eye holes. He also took the hunter green cloak to hide his formal clothes and he lifted the hood to veil his sunlight-yellow strands of hair. Steve spun around to stroll down the dim lighted passageway that was silent, his polished black shoes thumped softly on the maroon tinted strip of carpet. He roamed through several empty hallways, noting that the party in the ballroom has everyone diverted and rejoicing in the ballroom, giving him the advantage to have an incident free mission. There were hardly any guards in this festive night, making it the perfect hour to lurk in the mansion and create mischief. It was not going to be difficult and he will be finished with this assignment within ten minutes. Steve noted two armed security guards who were chatting and walking with one another to head for a chamber that was filled with a mysterious but tangible darkness. He concealed himself behind one of the rich oak panels of the walls and watched how the men disappear into the suspicious shadows. Steve quietly followed them into the strange region; he almost tumbled forward when he realized that it was a staircase that led to the underground. He took a deep breath and let himself become immersed in his own courage to venture down the wooden steps. After the long flight, he saw a blurry purple-white light emitting feebly when he felt his feet tap on solid concrete, notifying him that he is in a basement. The entire room was still enveloped by the scalding obscurity with the exception of a lofty silver lamp that was bent crookedly and provided a faint luminosity. It exposed a rectangular shaped prison with metallic slabs and a keyhole, within the barbaric cage was the kidnapped humanitarian workers and scientists. There were sixteen individuals and they were all cramped inside the uncomfortable enclosure, but one of them saw Steve’s unnatural masquerade and made a high shriek of the terrifying sight.

                “Don’t be scared, I work with the U.S. military, I’m here to get you out.” Steve hushed them when they started making awful wails and rattling their ice-cold limbs out of fright.

Suddenly, one of the captives made a piercing shrill; Steve immediately twirled to his right to dodge a dangerous fist that collided against the metal posts that vibrated irately. It was one of the guards from earlier. Steve swiftly grabbed him by his wrist and his other hand had its dull nails latched onto the skin on the back of his skull, and he shoved the man to hit his forehead against the humming steel bars. The harsh blow made creeks of dark blood trickle down his throbbing temples and force him to collapse into unconscious unto the grimy floor. However, the second security officer snuck up behind Steve and quickly slithered his arms around Steve’s throat to suffocate him to death. Steve could feel a small devious smirk form beneath his regal mask as he elbowed the male on his gut. The attacker unraveled his appendages and started to spit up a revolting blend of saliva and a pinch of vomit, he hugged his belly that pulsed with an excruciating pain. Steve revolved around to slam the front of his foot to strike the man across his face to leave a black smudge from his glossy shoe, he damaged the jaw bone to make it shift askew, and the guard fell into a fainting spell by the brute force. The Ansatsuken master dug into the jacket pocket of the security officer to pull out a simple gray key, he inserted it into the keyhole, hearing the unwinding of the gears.

                “Follow me, and hurry.” Steve merely instructed as he swung the door open and motioned them to stay close. The hostages had no other choice but trust this cryptic figure that seems reliable and earnest enough to lead them to safety, they hurriedly scaled the staircase to leave the dankly undercroft. Steve waved his hand to let them know to remain near him; he directed them into a lengthy corridor that provides one of the many exits to the outside. They found the end of the hall with a locked door that prevented them from escaping to the exterior part of the giant building. Steve did not see this as an impediment; he thrust the weight of his wide shoulder upon on it and made the timber of the door splinter and fling open. The exhausted prisoners made sighs of relief and happiness when they saw a military transport helicopter with its massive resilient body and air- slicing propellers that were beginning to swirl around. Steve and his liberated group were approached by Thor Odinson who jumped out of the cockpit of the colossal machine.

                “Please everyone, get inside and I’ll take you all home.” Thor commanded courteously as the joyful cluster graciously thanked him and Steve for their bravery and their selflessness while they boarded into the vehicle.

                “I better get back to the ballroom; I don’t want to get caught.” Steve muffled in his Renaissance guise as the wind of nightfall made his wool cloak sway majestically.

                “I understand, and thank you for helping me rescue the hostages.” Thor mentioned with a cheerful beam as his gorgeous long tresses of straw-yellow hair rippled musically.

                “It’s no problem.”

                “I’ll have to make sure that each one of these folks is given back to their families, so I shall return in a few days.”

                “All right, and I’ll concentrate on trying to get into the finals of the tournament.” Steve nodded as he made an affable smile behind the ceramic countenance. Thor and Steve hugged one another as a farewell, each wishing the other luck. The United States officer ran to the helicopter to pilot it and Steve hastily departed to go through the cracked door. Steve was in a rush to go back to the ballroom; he did not want anyone to become wary by his sudden evaporation. He was also apprehensive of the notion of Bucky making a fool of himself by his pathetic attempts of trying to seduce Tony. Steve sprinted into a mad dash and was encouraged by the sight of seeing the lifeless model that he borrowed the antique costume from, he was walking towards it. Suddenly, he saw a different security guard pop out from the right side and held up a gun at Steve.

                “Don’t try anything funny!” The man demanded with hostility as he pointed the slick muzzle of the weapon at Steve who had no other alternative but to raise his hands up. He was trying to think of a plan to overtake this armed male, but soon he found out he did not have to. Steve felt his sea blue eyes enlarge out bewilderment when he saw how the charcoal black revolver was whacked out of the hands of the enemy and skidded across on the floor. His puzzlement rose tremendously when his foe made a loud grunt and was hit viciously to make some of his ugly yellow teeth and a spray of blood spill from his gaping mouth, he crashed his head on the hard ground to lose consciousness. Steve looked up to see it was Tony Stark who was barely lowering his muscled leg to stand correctly again, which meant that the brunette was the one responsible for saving his life. Tony straightaway clomped up to Steve to snatch the Venetian mask off and pull down the hood of the coat at the same time to reveal the stunned blond.

                “I don’t know if you notice this, but it’s not Halloween.” Tony said with his silken berry red lips pursed out sternly as Steve grabbed the mask back. He put it back on the mannequin; he also removed the cape to wrap it back on the immobile doll.

                “Were you spying on me?”

                “I didn’t need to, I am the son of a police chief after all, and I can pretty much put the pieces together.”

                “You know what I just did?” Steve made an anxious gulp as he should have realized that Tony is intelligent enough to find the correct answer.

                “Well, I noticed you and Thor talk a lot in private, not to mention that you lied on going to the bathroom.”

                “That doesn’t really prove anything.”

                “Oh really? How about this? Bucky told me that you were rescuing a bunch of hostages that Magneto abducted.”

                “How did—“

                “He didn’t really have much of a choice to pick, I mean I did have my high heel on the front of his pants, it was either telling me the truth or having his balls crushed like a pair of walnuts.” Tony explained as he placed his hands upon his curvy hips as his dark eyebrows quirked upward.

                “Yes it’s true. I was helping the hostages escape.” Steve confessed as he saw that he had to surrender, he was never a good liar in the first place. He and Tony started to walk side-by-side to go back to the party.

                “You idiot, you could have asked me for help!” Tony scolded as he smacked the side of Steve’s bicep.

                “I—I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to get tangled up in this mess with me.”

                “What else is there left to do; you already took care of everything.”

                “Not quite, the only thing left is to defeat Magneto. It has to be either Bucky or I who has to face him in the finals.” Steve enlightened as he rubbed his arm where Tony clouted him.

                “Uh correction! It’s you, Bucky, or me who is gonna fight him in the end.”

                “Wait what—? “

                “You heard me, mister. I have joined your so called ‘secret alliance’, so that way there will be a seventy-five percent chance of one of us making it through the finals.” Tony proclaimed as he invited himself to align with Steve’s team and assist in any way possible.

                “Are you sure, Tony?”

                “Yeah, and I’m not changing my mind. I mean if I trusted you enough to tell you my past, then you should trust me to help you with this.”

                “Thanks Tony, I can use the extra help.” Steve responded sincerely as the two emerged into the ballroom and paused for a minute to look at one another with gleeful smiles. He had an eccentric desire to see Tony melt into a humiliating blush that he tenderly caressed from the lobe of Tony’s ear to the sublime structure of his jawline. Tony’s dangling jeweled earring slightly jangled by Steve’s fingertips, Steve immediately became jubilant when his wish came alive. He stared delightfully at seeing the raspberry red dye spread all over Tony’s velveteen cheeks and his hazel russet eyes seem to sparkle with fragments of autumn gold. Tony felt his long lacquered black lashes flutter and he uttered a sweet moan that was difficult to detect in a noisy room.

                “Ah—anytime, hon.” Tony replied with a breathless answer as he snapped out of the trance and pulled away from the glorious heat from Steve’s comforting hand. Steve made a jovial nod as they noticed that they both had to report on stage to be introduced and to find out who is their next opponent for the semi-finals.

Erik Lehnsherr and the four winners for round one all stood on the platform of the tan marble stage in front of the excited guests. The host declared each of them as powerful fighters, but they each had to continue proving their worth in the next battle.

                “Round two will begin in three days, the first match will be Steve Rogers versus Bucky Barnes, and the last fight will be Tony Stark versus Wolverine.” Magneto publicized as the crowd began to yell with energy as their hands clapped into an earsplitting roar. Steve and Bucky glimpsed at one another with amiable grins, both men were quite exhilarated of the idea of determining who is the strongest out of the two. However, Steve felt his interior turn into a heavy block of stone when Erik selected to pin Tony against Logan. Tony felt his heart drum into a fearful rhythm as he refused to glance at his adversary. Steve felt his hands morph into angry fists when he saw Logan’s mouth curl into a cunning sneer to reveal his gleaming fangs.

                “I can’t wait to hear you scream when I hurt you.” Logan made a hush whisper near Tony’s ear. He moved his hand towards the slit of Tony’s provocative dress; he shrewdly fondled the erogenous flesh of the brunette’s upper thigh by the poisonous touch of his roving fingers. Tony felt petrified and his gullet was parched, he felt the dirty stroke through the thin layer of his gypsy pinstripe net tights. It made him feel like he was transferred back to his bedroom in China, with Logan on top of him, with no voice to cry with. Tony’s confidence was drained, being thrown to clash against his worst nightmare. He doesn’t even know if he can win, especially that his father Howard isn’t here to protect him…Logan might finally get the chance to consume him whole.


	4. A Worthy Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers faces Bucky in the semi-finals, and Steve speaks to Tony about something personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long!

            The celebration of the four winners entering the semi-finals of the World Warrior Tournament came to a conclusion about an hour ago. It was a bit of a restless midnight for Steve Rogers, he rolled over to flop his entire backside on the pampered mattress of the guest bedroom. He was half-naked with his long legs stretched out and clothed by a pair of raven black jogging sweats. Steve placed his large palms on the sturdy hills of his six-pack abdomen, feeling the cold darkness surround him as he lied quietly to glance at the ceiling. He was excited to have a match with his best friend Bucky Barnes, to finally determine who the real Ansatsuken expert is and to see how much they have developed their skills. However, his eagerness would constantly be washed away by the incoming thoughts of how Tony Stark was chosen to fight his nightmare from the past, the horrendous man who was hired to murder Howard, but perverse enough to also try to rape Tony as a bonus. Steve could not stop replaying the fear and distress that was expressed on Tony’s pretty visage. His russet hazel eyes were close to breaking into a river of tears, and his blood red lips quivered and threatened to scream in front of the audience. Tony did not allow himself to expose his vulnerability and unhappiness of having to fight against his violator. He kept himself in the silence of his false strength, though it seemed he desired to protest and accuse of Logan for his despicable crime. Steve made a sad quaking sigh as he perched his hand on his tepid forehead, feeling a few golden-yellow tendrils of his hair swirl around his fingers. _Maybe I should talk with Magneto; so that way I can fight Logan instead of Tony…he really doesn’t deserve this_ …Steve thought as he decided that he’ll have a chat with Erik Lehnsherr, to try to convince him to switch opponents with Tony, he would rather have the Chinese artist clash against Bucky. The mere notion of his infatuated childhood companion versus the short-tempered brunette sounded amusing, especially since they bicker continuously with one another. It was enough to put him in such little ease and be able to submit under slumber, sheathing his twinkling baby blue eyes and wishing himself good luck to attempt to persuade the host to accept his humble request.

 

               It was a blazing afternoon on the third day, with the radiating sun spreading its intense light throughout the earth. Steve Rogers was walking across the second floor of the expansive manor, with his bare feet rubbing against the soft tufts of the luxurious carpet. He was back wearing his tattered white karate gi and his cherry red headband, he passed by the crystal windows for the seeping sunlight to flash rapidly to appear as bright spots on his muscular body. Steve approached the door to Magneto’s office, he knocked on it, and twisted it open when he heard a low voice from within give him the permission to access his quarters. The respectful blond entered for his naked heels to pound on the hollow boarded floor, he stood in front of a lengthy mahogany desk in which he saw Erik sitting behind in the comfort of his plush rawhide chair. Erik had his metallic helmet resting on the edge of the countertop and he appeared occupied by the dense written papers, he did not even glance of the arrival of one of the semi-finalists.

                “What is it, Rogers?” Erik immediately questioned with a slight irritated sigh as he began marking notes with a black pen.

                “I have a request. I would like to fight Wolverine for the second round.” Steve answered as he crossed his sleeveless arms against his brawny chest, seeing the round bulges of his biceps pump out.

                “Why? Is it because you cannot go against your own friend?”

                “No, that’s not it—“

                “Then what is the issue here? Or is there an ulterior motive behind all this?” Erik inquired with a suspicious but devious tone; he dropped his writing utensil and folded his gloved hands together. He pierced Steve with his cold threatening eyes.

                “Honestly, it’s asking too much from Mr. Stark to face someone from his past.”

                “I would disagree; it makes it even more appealing.”

                “That’s sick, he went through a lot of trauma—“

                “Look, this tournament is not about fairness. It’s a game; it’s something to entertain the masses with. If you think Mr. Stark shouldn’t face Logan, then he shouldn’t be here in the first place.”

                “If you’re looking for entertainment, then let me fight Logan. I’m sure people are looking for ‘powerhouses’ to go against each other.” Steve persuaded further as he was not willing to give up.

                “It is more interesting for two Ansatsuken masters to go head-to-head, and for the son of Master Howard who might crumble under the fear of his foe.”

                “But you don’t know what Mr. Stark has been through—“

                “Enough, it is not any of my concern. Your fight with Bucky Barnes will be in five more hours as scheduled; now I suggest you leave and prepare yourself.” Erik concluded with a menacing growl, he soon returned to his notes and personal affairs. Steve nodded with his chiseled jaw clenching, he walked out of the area, and he was seething of the hopeless conversation. However, he removed his silent rage when he noticed how Tony Stark has switched back to wear his blue body-hugging Chinese dress. The vivacious brunette was balancing himself on the chalky white banisters in between the marble Corinthian pillars, he was on the tips of his clean white laced-up boots and the long silky ribbons of his snowy bows fluttered down to touch his round shoulders.

                “Hey there, blondie! What’s eating you?” Tony greeted with a wave from his right hand, letting his black spiked bangle jingle.

                “Hi Tony, ah—well nothing really.” Steve replied as he drew near to lean a bit on a smooth post. He did not want to reveal to Tony how he was trying to induce Magneto to rewrite the semi-finals set-up.

                “Are you nervous because you have to fight Bucky?”

                “A little, I mean back then when we both trained under Master Erskine, we were both evenly matched.”

                “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

                “You really think so? Are you some sort of psychic?”

                “Don’t be stupid. I know a winner when I see one.” Tony responded with an annoyed huff as he jumped off of the handrails to face Steve properly.

                “Bucky is a good fighter, there is no telling who can win this match.” Steve said with humbleness since he always recognizes the talents of his training partner.

                “If you don’t win, you’ll be letting a lot of fans down.” Tony reminded with his smiling lips painted with a slick pink balm. He refused to tell Steve that he is probably his biggest fanatic, it was only logical that he wanted his childhood idol to move on to the finals.

                “I’m grateful that there are people out there who wish success for me, the only thing I can really do for them is give it my all.”

                “I swear almost every sentence that comes out of your mouth sounds too inspirational.”

                “And that’s bad?” Steve inquired with puzzlement as he accompanied Tony to descend down the grand staircase.

                “No, it’s just something I noticed. Don’t take everything so seriously.” Tony said as he pushed Steve by the side of his arm with good humor.

                “I’ll try to remember that. So, Tony, are you coming to see the fight?”

                “You know it. I don’t think anyone wants to miss a fight between two Ansatsuken masters, I’m sure there is gonna be lots of action.”

 

               It was six o’clock in the early evening with the twilit colors beginning to wash out for violet swirls to streak the vast sky; it was the hour of the battle between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The match was set in a colossal arena which looked like an abandoned factory, countless people attended to sit on the gray frosty bleachers behind the bronze guardrails in an elevated space to watch the fight in an aerial perspective. However, the first floor was a stoned field where the combatants stood, it is circled around with tall rusty fences for the safety of the audience who chose to stand and watch the violence erupt in a close range. The ceiling was decorated with old rattling chains and there were empty black caldrons that paused in midway through a shadowy tunnel where lava used to flow. Tony Stark decided to view the fight behind the iron-gray dividers, with his fingers curling unto the thin loops and a sudden exhilaration was bursting in his interior. He was always eager to see his extraordinary but secret hero display his polished skills, however; he witnessed an intriguing movement when he examined the revered warrior. Tony felt a faint blush of raspberry red coat his arched cheeks when he saw Steve covertly tucked a periwinkle blue handkerchief designed with Morpho butterflies and bushels of red-pink flowers in the inside of his uniform. The brunette could not fathom that Steve has been carrying the hankie he gave him after his victory from beating Hercules, it made him sketch a tender smile of the notion that Steve is holding a piece of him for inner confidence. Bucky Barnes donned on his crimson karate gi and he approached Steve with an amiable demeanor, they immediately stretched out their rock-solid arms and shook hands.

                “You better not hold back, I won’t forgive you if you do.” Bucky said with a small laugh.

                “Same to you.” Steve simply replied with a chuckle as the both of them continued to hear the exciting roars from the huge crowd.

                “You know, how about we make this more interesting?”

                “What do you have in mind?”

                “If I win, I get to go out with Tony Stark.” Bucky declared with a playfully grin, Steve instantly cringed and felt his jaw drop. Tony managed to hear the statement and was horrified.

                “I’m no one’s damn prize, you asshole!” Tony shouted out with rage as he pounded his hands against the wired partition, he rather be consumed by sharks than go on a romantic date with Bucky.

                “Bucky, are you nuts? This is not exactly an appropriate bet.”

                “But it is good enough to push the both of us to the edge. I won’t be holding back, and neither will you since we have something at stake.”

                “Then you better win this Steve! I rather go on a date with you than that moron!” Tony yelled with a mixture between mortification and anger. Steve felt heat and an embarrassing tint of pink scorch his epidermis, he could not fathom of the notion that either he or his best friend will have the chance to spend special quality time with the Chinese martial artist. He was certain that Tony does not desire to be fought over by them, especially when Tony clarified in their first meeting that he is not searching for a lover.

                “Fine, we’ll do it your way.” Steve finally relented as he reasoned that if he or Bucky triumph in the end, Tony was not going to grant permission for an amorous night, he will instead reject the entire event no matter who it is. However, Tony was quite baffled of Steve’s acceptance to such an outlandish proposal. His pretty visage burned to a darker shade of red of the mere idea of being able to have one experience of acting like a normal person, to do social activities he would sometimes see couples do together.

                “Good and no hard feelings.” Bucky said with a chirpy attitude as he slid his right leg out and held up his tightened fists, assuming his fighter stance. Steve nodded with a wry smile; the referee came out from one of the pitch black underpasses and stood in between the Ansatsuken masters.

                “Round two, Steve Rogers versus Bucky Barnes, fight!”

The overseer of the match immediately distanced himself from the famed warriors who hail from Japan; they instantly leaped at one another like two dominant lions from different prides. The audience crowed with zeal when they saw how Bucky and Steve stretched out their curled fists, the two of them both received the vicious blows. They both felt each other’s sharp white-boned knuckles burrow and collide against their cheeks, the two childhood friends were sent backwards, but they managed to regain their balance and dug their bare toes into the grime of the concrete. Bucky and Steve skidded into a stop to lift up their heads, seeing streams of warm blood ooze down from the corners of their mouths. Steve saw Bucky charge towards him and thrust out a punch, Steve quickly jumped in midair seeing how his close companion forced huge chunks of pavement to overturn and scatter. Bucky was swift that he bounced upward in a slanted direction and clutched Steve by his left ankle; he swung Steve in a hasty circle and tossed him, the unguarded blond slammed against the front wire fence. The spectators screamed loudly out of fraught as they dispersed when seeing Steve’s muscular body topple upon the metallic divider, causing it to unwind and crash onto the cold gray ground. Steve slowly rose to his feet with a huff, trampling off of the broken iron façade and seeing Bucky stand and appear assertive with a jovial smirk. Bucky taunted Steve by extending out his arm and gesturing with his fingers to try to attack him. Steve sprinted expeditiously towards Bucky who swung out his limb to aim his violent fist at Steve’s jawline, however; Steve ducked low to feel the air pressure ripple through his golden fleecy locks and the bright red headband. Steve made a one hundred eighty degree sweep with his left leg to knock Bucky off, but Bucky detected it and sprang up to evade the move. Bucky took advantage of the situation that he jabbed out his right leg to have the ball of his tough heel to strike Steve’s temples. Steve was instantly flung on his backside and felt an unbearable twinge erupt in his skull, he grunted in anguish as he touched the aching spot to see his fingertips drenched with splatters of fresh blood. Bucky landed in a perfect backflip as Steve threw his own body forward to stand upright again, Bucky gave no time for Steve to focus that he lashed out against him with no rest. Steve tried to block by shielding himself with his bulky forearms, but Bucky flicked a rainfall of dire hits on Steve’s flanks. Steve felt the multiple shots assault his rib cages from the speedy roll of Bucky’s ferocious punches; his fighting style was rough and imitates a boxing style, which contrasts slightly from Steve’s battle methods. Bucky was going to smash his compressed knuckles against Steve’s sternum to result in a temporary paralysis and to purposely shorten Steve’s oxygen levels, but Steve was able to snatch Bucky by the wrist before it thumped upon the center of his chest. Steve drew Bucky near enough to pull up his knee for it to bang underneath Bucky’s cleft chin and allow for his hovered leg to unfold and kick on Bucky’s gut. Bucky groaned with agony as Steve was feeling wounded by the numerous bruises now splotched all over the sides of his abdomen, he bended a bit to seize the stinging areas.

Tony bit his bottom slick lip with tension as he noticed how Steve has been receiving the most damage in this hazardous battle, he was anxious since Bucky has demonstrated how lethal he is and proven he is one of Master Erskine’s successful pupils. He had to remember that he and Steve have history together, they were once training partners, and each have their own respectable reputations. Tony was uneasy, it was getting difficult to swallow, and his shaky hands were getting clammy and numb while hooking unto the rings of the fence. He did not want Steve to lose, especially since he has unwillingly become some sort of trophy for them to wrestle over for, it is unimaginable for him to witness his hero become overpowered by his opponent.

Steve pounced backwards to place a reasonable space between him and Bucky who was alert but did not move an inch, he arranged his carpals to touch and for his palms to form into a circular shape. However, Bucky hurriedly imitated Steve’s actions.

                “Hadouken!” Both men yelled out as they produced large orbs of energy of a blue-white tint from the concentration of their hands. The projectile spheres rammed against each other for it to crash and dissipate, seeing wisps of smoke drift. However, Steve’s technique was a bit stronger that his wave of vigor was able to splinter and hurl out in a short range, one of the light fragments managed to slice across Bucky’s skin on the line of his fit midriff. Bucky instantly clamped his hand over the bloody gash and gritted his teeth, since he was aware that Steve’s “Hadouken” has the ability to make pain linger in lacerations. They made small smiles at one another despite their exhaustion since they were amused of how they executed the same Ansatsuken skill.

                “Sorry bud, but I’m ending it right now. It’s gonna be me who gets to go out with Tony.” Bucky spoke up as he spat out a glob of brittle blood.

                “Then give me all you got.” Steve responded with a hoarse voice, the fight has taken its toll on him, since they have been going at it for a long period of time, and it felt like he was clashing against a copy of himself since he and Bucky have the same list of techniques. Bucky ran up with a reckless courage and elevated himself off the ground to perform a deadly uppercut.

                “Shoryuken!” Bucky shouted out as he extended his fist in an upward motion to thwack the tips of his pale bones underneath his flesh to crunch Steve’s sturdy chin and smack against his wind pipe. Steve was able to perceive it that he speedily grappled Bucky’s wrist to prevent the “Shoryuken”, within the ticking seconds, Steve released and hurtle his heavy body like a rotating cannonball, about a centimeter above Bucky’s head. The ambitious blond made a three hundred sixty degree side spin, he lunge his leg to bash against the back of Bucky’s cranium and the ridge of his spinal cord. Bucky felt the brutal wallop to make his skull and spine throb, it made him dizzy and felt the colors of the atmosphere turn into blurs. He sank down to collapse upon the frosty asphalt, he clawed the marble concrete, he felt he could not get up by the soreness pressing down on him.

                “Barnes can no longer continue, the winner for round one is Steve Rogers.” The referee announced as the viewers immediately burst into a glorious roar of jubilance, it was certainly a match that made the adrenaline pump and increase. Steve sighed with relief and joy as he assisted Bucky who was murmuring in slight disappointment, Bucky wobbled a bit, feeling a little disoriented. He placed a hand on his achy back and he felt like he has a massive headache.

                “Sorry about that, I had to. You left your back unguarded.” Steve explained as he patted Bucky’s shoulder. He realized that he was able to succeed because he has recalled that Bucky has a terrible flaw of leaving his back unprotected, leaving him vulnerable to strike.

                “I guess I should have practiced more on my defense.” Bucky answered with a bit of disappointment, but he was still grateful toward Steve for making the fight challenging.

                “We’re still friends, right?”

                “Yeah, always.”

                “I bet if Master Erskine saw this, he would have been proud of the both of us.” Steve encouraged with an optimistic smile as he had his arm around Bucky to support him. They walked towards the metallic gate that was opened by the referee.

                “He would have immediately sent me to more practice.” Bucky chuckled with humor as they exited out of the deserted factory. They saw Tony Stark waiting for them with his arms crossed and his right laced up boot tapping against the abrasive sand.

                “Well, you two know how to put on a show.” Tony commented as he was quite impressed by their power levels and swift movements. He felt his confidence drop a little of the thought that he may not survive a battle against either of the Ansatsuken experts.

                “Magneto would have a problem with us if we didn’t.” Bucky reasoned as he was able to stand straightly, but he was still suffering from the deadly stings from Steve’s earlier attacks.

                “Look, about your stupid bet—“

                “I understand Tony; we won’t go on a date.” Steve interrupted with a nod; he wanted to respect Tony’s wishes and to not bring discomfort in their current relationship.

                “I wasn’t gonna—uh—okay…glad to know we’re on the same page.” Tony felt flustered and stunned by Steve’s immediate decision; there was a sound of discontentment in his melodious vocals.

                “Let’s call it a day, I’m tired as hell.” Bucky complained as he yawned loudly, he desired his bed to recover his lost strength and dignity. Steve agreed with his exhausted companion, proceeding to lead Bucky back to Erik’s luxurious mansion. Tony stood alone within the warm glow of twilight, staring at Steve with an agonized expression.

                “I would have gone on that date with you…Steven…” Tony whispered quietly as he rubbed the sides of his cold shoulders, tasting the bitter flavor of regret and sadness.

 

                Three hours later, every person was asleep in the grand manor, resting from the excitement of the day. However, within the gym, the white artificial lights were still on. Within the workout room, it was Steve Rogers still doing training. He was thrusting out fast kicks and sharp fists on his third punching bag, Steve had the urge to continue practicing, and he could not afford to lose any training sessions. The Ansatsuken master paused for a moment when he saw Tony Stark entering the premises with his usual confidant gait.

                “Hey Tony, did you come to train too?” Steve inquired politely as he began unwinding the long tattered bandages from his knuckles; it was a pleasant surprise to see his fellow teammate.

                “Nope, I came over to get you out of this stink hole.” Tony answered with his arms crossed against his chest; he seemed amused with his pink lips smirking.

                “What for?”

                “Have you ever heard of a break? You’ve been here almost all day.”

                “Well, I don’t want to slack off—training is important—“

                “So is your health, you shouldn’t overwork yourself.”

                “You do have a point, what do you suggest? Unless, you want to train with me?”

                “I got a better idea, how about you take a break with me.”

                “I suppose, there is no harm in that.” Steve responded with a satisfied sigh as he was delighted to see the sparkle in Tony’s pretty eyes brighten.

                “Great, let’s go before you change your mind.”

 

Steve and Tony ended up exploring the town that was not too far from Lehnsherr’s mansion, they walked side-by-side through the cobblestone path, dodging the crowds and relishing on the simple sights. There were little bulb lights decorated around the apartment complexes and outdoor markets, people spoke loudly and were making deals with vendors on products. The two made a quick stop at one of the modest shops, Tony spoke to the seller in Japanese, and he bought a box of strawberry pocky sticks. Steve and Tony decided to climb a few houses, and they sat next to one another on a high rooftop to have a wonderful view of the peaceful community. They were able to see the splendor of the silver moon and the twinkling of the stars in the calm night sky. Tony ripped open the container and he shared the tasty Japanese snack with Steve who appreciated the kind gesture.

                “Your fight is tomorrow, are you ready?” Steve questioned with curiosity as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

                “I can’t chicken out now, not when I’m close to finishing this competition.” Tony said dryly as he and Steve continued to consume the sweet treats.

                “Have you at least told Howard that you’ve made it to the semi-finals?”

                “No, not really.”

                “You should ask him to come and see your match—“

                “I can’t.”

                “I’m sure he’ll come—he does love you. I don’t understand why it’s not possible—“

                “Steve, my dad is dead—he’s been gone for almost two years!” Tony bellowed out with sorrow as he immediately burst into a flood of tears, he buried his grief-stricken face against his knees. He could not hide the secret anymore; he has been pretending this whole time that Howard is alive.

                “Oh Tony, I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Steve felt guilty and sympathetic towards Tony; he placed his arm around the trembling brunette.

                “It’s still hard for me to accept his death; I just rather live a lie than face a brutal truth. He was my protector; he always made me feel safe.”

                “What happened to him?”

                “My dad figured out Erik hired Logan to kill him, but he was only angry of the fact that his assassin tried to rape me. So he went after Erik, and got murdered by him.”

                “Howard was trying to take revenge—but Erik was too powerful.” Steve assumed as he was shocked of how such a legendary master was slaughtered by a cruel beast.

                “That’s why I’m in this tournament—to get rid of that jackass who killed my dad. It’s not for the money or fame—I have to bring peace to my dad’s soul.” Tony uttered with his voice tightening, he lifted his head, with multiple beads of water running down his cheeks.

                “Is there some way I can help?”

                “I don’t think so. I have to face Logan alone in the ring tomorrow, and the truth is—I’m afraid. My dad can’t protect me anymore.”

                “You have strength, Tony. You just need to believe in yourself a little more. You can’t let the past hold you back; you won’t have a future if you succumb to it.”

                “I just don’t like being alone, I hate it.”

                “You have to remember, you have your father’s spirit and your mother’s heart—you’re not alone. If you think that’s not enough, then you also have me.” Steve explained with a cordial smile as he moved his arm to have his fingers touch Tony’s hand.

                “Why is it that when I’m with you, it feels like everything is going to be okay?” Tony blushed furiously into a scorching red.

                “I know the feeling of being alone, and the both of us shouldn’t have to feel that way.”

                “My god, you’re so corny. I don’t even know what to do with you, Rogers.”

                “A thank you would suffice.”

                “How about you getting the last pocky stick, there is only one left.”

The two companions looked in between them and saw one stick in the package; Steve shook his head as he pushed the packet closer to Tony.

                “It’s okay, you can have it.”

                “You know, if we eat it together, we will be blessed with good fortune.” Tony mentioned slyly as he took the edible stick and took the pink end in between his teeth.

                “Is that fact or superstition?” Steve made a light chuckle as he watched how Tony was making the pocky stick move up and down as if it was coaxing him.

                “Definitely a fact, but if you’re too much of a wimp—“

The comment influenced Steve to seize Tony by his chin, he took the other side of the stick in his mouth and began chewing. Tony felt the scarlet dye on his beautiful visage deepen, tinged with eagerness and thrill of feeling Steve’s hand cradle his jaw. They were getting close to the center; they noticed how their lips were inches away from a thirsty kiss. However, they both became shy that they snapped the stick when they felt their mouths slightly brush. Steve and Tony gulped down their pieces, and then they gazed at one another with glistening eyes.

                “I had a nice time with you, Tony.”

                “Same here.”

                “We should head back to the mansion; you have a big day tomorrow.” Steve coughed awkwardly as he instantly stood up and began to jump down the series of roofs. He was a bit embarrassed by the action.

Before Tony followed after him, he slowly rose to his feet, feeling the refreshing breeze comb through his rich shadowy locks and through the white ribbons of his bows. Tony outlined a velvet smile on his rosy lips, his hazel brown eyes lowered to make his long dark lashes batter. _Dad, you would like Steve, because I really do like him_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 5, with Tony versus Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
